Thorn of the Flame
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: She slowly turned around to face the Cullen's and Bella. Their mouths dropped when they looked at her. Standing before them is a female Carlisle. One of them looked into her eyes and their feelings started to change.
1. Daughter

_**Hello my minions! ! ! Doing a new Twilight FF. All right's go to their right full owners. All I own is the OCS and the plot. A lot of things going to change in the story alot. I hope you like this story.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Daughter**_

 _ **The past year 1664 Carlisle pov**_

It's been a year since I was bitten. Since I can't die and I can live off the blood of the animals. I'm going to try and get my life going again. I sat on a log in the forest with a fire going. But then the wind started to blow hard and the dark sky started to change. I looked up as the sky opened up and something fell from the sky. It looks a like a egg but a huge. The colors on the egg is black with orange red flames. I stood up as it fell but is looked like it was coming at me.

"Wait it is coming at me!" I said with shock. Before I could do anything it landed in my arms. It was warm and starting to cool off fast. I didn't know what to do. Then a book and bag fell to the ground by my feet. I picked up the book and started to read. The more I read the more shocked I became.

 _ **Present**_

 _ **3rd person's pov**_

The Cullen boy's are surrounded by the wolfs. They wolfs almost had the red head leech. But Emmett got in the way. Sam and the others want to get rid of them once and for all. Paul jumped at Carlisle but something hit Paul. There was the sound of bone breaking as Paul went flying into Jacob. No one saw or smelt what hit him. Then a inhuman growl rang out all around them. They couldn't tell where it was coming from.

But that growl sounded like her growl. Carlisle smiled a little but he knew he wont see her for a few more months. Sam and the others didn't know what was going on. They turned high tail and ran. The Cullen boy's looked at each other. "What was that?" Edward said as he looked at Carlisle. "What or who every it was we should thank them. Cause they saved our life's." Carlisle said.

The boy's looked at their father. Cause there is something going on with Carlisle. "We better get going before they come back." Emmett said. The others nodded then took off back to the house. Where they mate's were waitng for them. As Edward ran something kept bugging him. As the months went by with Bella he thougt she was the one. But now he can see that Bella is clinging and whining.

All she wants is to become a vampire and nothing else. Bella doesn't want to go to college. She doesn't even want to get married and when he brings it up. Bella just get's mad and doesn't want to talk about it. Then something ran in front of them. "What was that?" Jasper said cause he was getting a bad feeling. "I don't-" Carlisle started but scream's came from the house.

They took off running back to the house. The girls and Bella came running to them. "What is going on?" Edward asked Esme. "Something came crashing into the house. We grabbed Bella can came to look for you." Esme said and something came flying at them. Before they could do something. A golden flash ran past them and cut the thing in half. Then owner of the golden flash turned to look at them.

Standing before them is a beautiful girl standing there with a katana in her hand. All of their mouths fell open beside Carlisle. Cause the girl looks just like Carlisle but a girl version. She has the same color hair as Carlisle but a lot longer. Her eyes are the same color blue his has been. Her face was more heart shape then his but other then that she looked just like Carlisle. The girls blue eyes looking at Carlisle and no one else.

No one said anything cause they are in shock. "Daddy." she said in a low soft voice. Then with out warning she ran and threw her self and Carlisle. The others watch as Carlisle slide back a few feet. "Its good to see you again baby girl." Carlisle said as he hugged his daughter. "Wait how that that be?" Edward said when he heard him think daughter. The others looked at Esme then back at Carlisle.

Carlisle looked at them as he held his baby in his arms. "I tell you every thing when we get back to the house." Carlisle said. The girl pulled away and blushed a little as she looked around. "Is she?" she said as she looked a Esme who looked confused. "Yes." Carlisle said with a smile. Then she walked up to Esme and smiled before she hugged her. "I'm so happy to meet you. I been hoping that he would find you some day." Esme looked down at her with shock. If she could blush she would be as red as blood.

But Esme put her arms around the girl. Not sure what she should say. "I never seen Piper take to anyone before." Carlisle said. Piper pulled away and stuck out her pink tongue at him. Making Carlisle smile at her. Then they took off back toward the house. Bella hung on to Edwards arm the whole way there. As Piper put her arm threw Esme's arm. "So Piper what brings you here early?" Carlisle said to her. Piper looked at him and blushed a little. "Its been hundred years since we saw each other. If this is a bad time I can come back when its time?" Piper said.

She wasn't hurt that her father had another family. Piper is use to being alone for all this years. It killed her when she left but she wanted to see the world. Yes she would go and find him and watch him for a while. "No baby girl its fine. Just didn't think to see you till the day." Piper blushed. "I'm very bad with time. I just know the year it is but after that I dont keep track of the month or day." Carlisle smiled at her as the got to the house. "Its fixed how can it be fixed?" Alice said with shock as she looked at the house.

Cause when they left there was a chunk missing out of it. Now it looks like nothing was wrong with it. "I fixed it. Cause it was following me and spying on me. It wanted to kill the ones in my life. Beside fixing that was easy." Piper said in a low voice before they walked in.

Once ever was was sitting they looked a Carlisle. "I don't know where to beggin." he said to them. "Will let me start then you can take over?" Piper said. Edward noticed that there is sadness in her voice. But there was something else about her that he can't take his eyes off her. "Ok Piper take you time." Carlisle said. "Will lets me start with my father. My father is Sirius Cullen the twin brother to Carlisle Cullen." Piper said and every one looked at him with shock. "Yes Carlisle is my uncle not my father. I'm Carlisle's biological niece." Piper said.

Esme smiled at her. "Will my father was bitten by a vampire two years before Carlisle was turned. But before that he ment my mother Lexi. My mother isn't from this world but a different one. So when my father was turned they went back to her world. The time there and here is very different. They had me and for the first five years my life was good. Then I started to get sick and they couldn't find out what is wrong with me. So for the next 108 years I got sicker. Some of my mother's clan had a bad feeling about me. So they wanted to kill me. Before they sent me back here. My father bit me and I went back into my egg." Piper said and they are confused.

"Piper's mother is a dragon." Carlisle said and their mouths fell open. "No way." Emmett said with a huge smile on his face. "Its true. My mother is a rare phoenix dragon. But she can change into a human form." Piper said. "It was a year after I was turned when Piper came flying into my arms. I haven't heard from my brother since he vanished. When Piper landed in my arms a book and bag fell at my feet. It was from my brother. He told me about what Piper is and how to take care of her." Carlisle said to them

The family looked at Carlisle waiting for him to go on. "I didn't know what to do when she hatched. But it turned out great." Carlisle said. "Yea but then I got sick again and died." Piper said and every one looked at her with shock. "Sorry since I'm part phoenix dragon. When we die we are reborn from the ashes. That was almost 118 years ago." Piper said to them. "Why are you here now?" Rosalie said as she looked at Piper. "Cause Carlisle said when I turned 118 I needed to come and see him." Piper said.

Rosalie looked at Carlisle and she looks pissed off. "You have to wait till your birthday." Carlisle said. "So Piper what have you been up to all these years?" Carlisle asked her. Piper smiled at him as she moved her blonde hair out of her face. "Been in England the last four years." Piper said. "Why where you in England for?" Edward asked her. Piper looked at him and smile. "I was in college." Piper said and their mouths opened. "Which college did you go to?" Edward asked Piper. "I went to Oxford." she said and Edward smiled at her.

Bella didn't like how Edward is looking at Piper. "So what is going on with you and the monsters?" Piper asked them. "What monsters?" Bella said to her. The family noticed the snear in her voice. "The wolfs that was going to kill them." Piper said as she looked at Bella. Piper didn't like this girl at all. "They aren't monsters." Bella said to Piper. The guys looked at Bella. They didn't tell her what they were going to do to them. Piper really want to hit this girl for being so dum.

Edward can hear her thoughts now and smiled a little. "So Piper where are you going to be staying?" Esme asked her with a smile. Piper didn't think about that. Cause she thought its was her birthday. "Umm I don't know. I got the day and month wrong so I didn't plan on staying any where." she said as her face turned pink. Esme smiled at her. "You can stay with us. We have a spare room for you." Piper didn't know what to say. "That is very nice of you. Thank you Esme." Piper said softly.

"I can show you to the room." Edward said as he stood up. Bella glared at Edward as he and Piper left the room.

 _ **Piper's pov**_

As I followed Edward up the stairs. I could hear the human girl growling softly. "Sorry about Bella she is very clinging." Edward said to me with a sorry smile. "Why is she even here?" I asked him as he showed me the room. "That's a long story." Edward said with a sadness in his voice. "I like long story's, but if you don't feel like telling then I understand." I said softly to him. Edward smiled at me.

"I tell you cause you need to know." Edward said to me. I sat on the bed and Edward sat next to me. Then he told me all about how he met Bella. What happened when they started to date till now. "Wow that is something." I said softly. But she sounded like weak and whining. Bella doesn't want anything but to be a vampire and nothing else. Edward looked at me and I looked back at him. "What?" I asked. "I can hear others thoughts." Edward said and I blushed. "Sorry." I said but Edward shook his head. "Nothing to be sorry about. But you are right about her." Edward said and I felt bad for him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I said softly to him. "I thought I loved Bella but all this months. I noticed that all she wants is to be a vampire. I asked her to marry me and she wont say yes." Edward said and I put my hand on his knee. "She should be lucky to have a great guy asking her to marry him. I would like to settle down soon. But I'm always on the move and all the guys I meet are the same." I said and Edward smiled at me. "Thanks Piper. I wish she was more like you. But I don't think Bella is the one for me." I looked at him with sadness.

"Don't feel sorry for me. It's better this way." he said. "So what are you going to do now?" I asked him. "I don't know. This life isn't something she should want. I don't want to toy with her feelings anymore. But till we kill Victoria. I have to keep her safe. Its the lest I can do for dragging her in to this world." Edward said. "That's understandable. Will I'm here I can help you guys out. Since your my family now." I said with a smile. Then some of my blonde hair fell in my face. Before I could move it behind my ear. Edward moved it behind my ear for me.

"Your hands feel nice." I said as his hand brushed against my cheek. Edward smiled at me as he put his hand on the side of my face. "Thanks Piper." Edward said and there is something in his voice that made me look at him. Cause there is something else going on behind his eyes. "You look tired Piper you really should get some sleep." Edward said with a warm smile on his lips.

"Your right I better get some sleep. I will see you into the morning." I said in a tired voice. Edward got up off the bed. "Good night Piper sweet dreams." Edward said before he left the room. Once the door was closed I took everything beside my thong. Then I laid down in the bed."Oh my this bed is so soft." I said softly as I rubbed my face into the pillow.

 _ **3rd person pov**_

As Edward walked into the living room he heard what Piper said and smiled. Bella saw the smile and wanted to know what happened up there. "It's getting late Bella let me take you home." Edward said to her. Bella smiled as she stood up and walked over to Edward. Then hung on to Edward's arm. Edward couldn't look at her as they walked out of the house.

As Edward drove to her house Bella noticed there is something going on with Edward. She has noticed that Edward has been pushing her away. "Edward what is wrong with you?" Bella said to him. Edward didn't look at her as he spoke. "Bella this is very hard to tell you. But I been thinking about all these month's with you. Your just a singer to me Bella. The feelings I thought I had for you was just me not waiting to be alone anymore. Your not my mate Bella. Your just a weak whining human with not plan's for the future. All you want is to be a vampire. You said you wanted to be with me forever but you wont marry me." Edward said in a low voice.

Bella had tear's running down her face as she looked at him. This felt like the time when Edward left her. "But I love you Edward. You can't leave me again." Bella said. If marring him will let her become a vampire and to have him. Then she will but there is no point of it. "Sorry Bella but I don't feel the same way anymore. We can be friends and I wont let you get killed by Victoria." Edward said to her. "Fine Edward I marry you. Please don't leave me." she said but Edward shook his head. "Sorry Bella but no. Its over between us. Till Victoria is kills I will keep you safe." Edward said, but the look on her face. Edward knew this was going to be harder.

He didn't get out to open her door and Bella glared at him. "Your my boyfriend Edward you should be walking me to my door." Bella said with rage in her voice. "I'm not your boyfriend anymore Bella." Edward said to her. But Bella didn't make a sign of moving. Edward growled under his breath so Bella wouldn't hear him. Then he got out and went to the other side to open the door. Bella smirked as she got out.

Then Edward zoomed back around and left before Bella knew what happend. Edward drove back to the house in no time. When he walked into the house Piper was coming down the stairs. Edward couldn't tell what she is thinking. Cause it was like she is still a sleep. Edward was about to go up to her when Carlisle stopped him. "Edward leave her be. Piper is sleeping walking. Its not a good thing to wake her up from that." Carlisle said as they watched her go to the kitchen and got a glass of water. Then left and went back to her room. "Does she do that a lot?" Edward asked his father. "When she was younger she did. But I thought she grew out of that." Carlisle said softly to his son.


	2. Bounding

_**Hello I just wanted to say thanking you to the two people that reviewed the first chapter. One is from a gust so I don't know their name but if you read this thank you so much. Then the second one is leebee14. Thank you. I'm glade you like the first chapter. :) I hope you like the second chapter.**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Bounding**_

 _ **Piper's pov**_

When I got up the next day I noticed I was dressed, but I don't remember putting them on. I got up and went to the bathroom. Then I put up a barrier so I can do what I need, then jump into the shower. The water feels really good running down my body. Washing off the dirt and sweat from the day before. I shaved and washed my long blond hair. Wraping a towel around me as I stepped out of the shower. As I did that I let the dragon fire that runs in my vanes. Dry off my body and hair. It's faster then a hair-drier and it don't frizze my hair. After that I took off my towel and let my clothes slid over my body. Shorts and a small shirt. With my open toe boots. My blue jean shorts that is so tight that I don't need to button. Then my stop is just a normal black shirt that goes up above my navel. You can see the family crest tattooed under my navel. I put my hair into for pony tails before I took down the barrier and went down stairs.

I saw it was a nice sunny day so they should be here. Yep, there they are sitting in the living room watching t.v. I don't know how anyone can sit around that box all day. I heard Edward chuckled. "What's so funny Ed?" Emmett said and the looked on Edwards face made me giggle. When I did that every one's head turned towards me. Edward's eyes got wide as he saw what I was wearing. "How did you sleep?" dad asked me as I came and sat next to Edward. "Ok just don't rememeber putting on my clothes last night." I said and dad smiled at me. "You were sleeping walking again." when I heard that I groaned. "Not again. I really don't want to wake up naked and coved in blood in the forest again or in some guys bed." I said as I looked at the box. There was baseball on and I stood up.  
"Yea don't want that to happen again." dad said. I didn't need to see his face to tell he was smiling. I growled a little at him but I smiled when I looked at him. "Where are you going?" dad asked me. "I don't know but I can't just sit down and watch the box all day. To tell you the truth I don't know how you can do it." I said as I looked out the window. This is good weather to be out side playing. "We can't do much with the weighter is like this." dad said saddly. I smiled as I turned around. "Will that is before I came back. Go get your stuff for baseball." I said as I turned back around to look at them. All their mouths are open with shock. "What?" I said but it was dad that spoke. "We can't baby girl. The sun is out and there is not thunder storms." he said and I rolled my eyes at him. "I can put up a barrier so no one will see you or hear us." I said as I taped my foot.

I busted out laughing at the looks on their face's. "Really you can do that?" Emmett said with a huge smile. "Yes I can-" I started to say before he rushed over to me and gave me a huge vampire bear hug, that popped my back. "Sorry!" Emmett said as he moved away from me fast. "Nothing to be sorry about Emmett. That felt really good I have trouble popping my back." I said and they looked at me, will besides dad. "Vampires can't hurt m-" I said but had to stop to cough. Dad came over to me. "Is it starting again?" he voice is low but scared. "I think so. It started last month." I said softly bad to him. I can see the worry in his eyes. Then I smiled at him. "Its ok dad I'm going to be fine." I said but I knew this time its going to come faster then the first two times. But he didn't move from me. I stood back up and smiled. "Come one lets go play some ball." I said and then he nodded.

We got to the field in no time. Since there is eight of us we can be in teams of three. Since Alice will be the pitcher and Esme will be the referee. I was on the team with Edward and Jasper. We will be bating first. But I put the barrie up first and it went out a few miles from us. "Who want's to bat first?" Edward asked us. "I will." Jasper said with a smile. "Ok do you want to go next Piper?" Edward said. "No you go next." I said and they looked at me. I could see Alice staring at me. "Why is she looking at me like that for?" I asked them. Edward looked at her and smiled. "Cause for the first time she can't see who is going to win." Edward said and Jasper looked at me. "So I'm the joker." I said as I moved out of the way. "What do you mean?" Jasper asked me. "She can see the future but since she can't see me. It can go any way. So I'm a joker that can do mostly anything." I said before I punch his arm playfully.

Jasper smiled and pushed me a little. "This is going to be fun." he said as we got started. Jasper hit the ball and made it to second base. Then Edward was up and he hit it and made it to second and Jasper made it to third. I could hear Rosalie say to Emmett. "Do you think she will make it to a base?" she giggled and Emmett chuckled just so she wouldn't hit him. I smiled as I walked up to the plate. "You need a bat Piper." Esme said and they laughed at me. But then black flames burst out of my hand and a black and bloodred bat came out of the black flames. That shut them up. "I got my own bat Esme." I said with a smile at her. Then Alice threw the ball and I hit it. Sending it flying into the forest. I took off running and so did the others. Using my vampire speed mixed with my dragon speed I was right behind Edward as he took off from second. "Move faster boyo." I said right behind him and he looked at me with shock. Once back at home plate . They looked at me with shock. "How can you be so fast?" Jasper asked me before the other could say anything. "Not going to tell you. Thats between me, my self and I." I said as I looked at Rosalie, who had her mouth open with shock.

By the time we got back to the house the sun was going down. I sat with the others then my stamoch growled and they looked at me. I blushed and Esme stood up and took me to the kitchen. "What would you like to eat Piper?" she asked me as the other came in to. "I'm not picky so anything would be good." I said as I blushed more. Cause I'm just use to getting fast food or eating out of the trash cans. Edward looked at me with sadness. _**Nothing to be sad about it kept me alive.**_ I thought and Edward just looked at me. "Do you want to go for a walk after you eat?" Edward asked me and I smiled a thim. "Sure that sounds good." I said back to him. The smell of a home cooked meal cooking made me smile. Cause its been years since I had a home cooked meal.

It didn't take Esme long to cook a nice small meal. "Thank you." I said to her before I started to eat. It didn't take me long then I did the dishes. Then Edward and I went for a walk. The full moon is out and you can see everything. The forest is so alive it made me smile. I could see that Edward enjoying him self. "So Piper what are you going to do now that your finished with college?" he asked me. I smiled at him as we walked deeper into the forest. "I don't know mostly when finish college I go back to high school." I said cause I really don't have a life. "How can you do that?" Edward said a little confused. "I have documents for new life's." I said as I turned around to look at him as we walked. His eyes got wide. "Really? How did you get them?" Edward asked me as I moved around a rock.

I turned back around and jumped up on a fallen tree. "I make them my self. Its easy and it save's me money." I said as he jumped up next to me. "That is something I never thought you would get into." Edward said and I bumped him with my shoulder. "Me to but it was cheaper to learn the trade then to pay for it." I said and Edward put his hand into mine. I looked at him and he smiled at me. "Why are you holding my hand?" I asked a I blushed up at him. Looking into his golden, its like looking into liquid gold. He moved his head closer to me. "Cause there is something about you Piper that I can't put my finger on. You are so different." Edward said as his lips are close to mine. It looked like he was going to kiss me. Edward moved more closer and I can fell his breath on my lips.

I moved away and pulled my hand out of his. Cause I started to cough and blood came up this time. "You ok Piper?!" Edward said with worry as he rubbed my back. It took me a while to stop coughing. "Yea." I lied to him and he still looked worried. "Lets get you back to the house. So Carlisle can check you out." Edward said before picking me up and took off back to the house. My head is starting to feel light headed. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

 _ **3rd pov**_

Edward got home with a passed out Piper. "Carlisle!" Edward yelled with panic. Everyone came running. Cause no one has every heard Edward yelled with panic. Carlisle came in and saw Piper in Edward's arms with blood dripping from her lips. "Bring her to her room." Carlisle said and Edward zoomed up the stairs following Carlisle to the room. Edward laid Piper down and Carlisle started to looked at Piper. Edward stood by the bed as he watched and listened to Carlisle's thoughts. "She's going to be fine Edward. Just need to keep a eye on her." he said but Edward can hear that he needs to keep on looking for a way to save Piper. Before she dies again. "What do you mean Carlisle?" Edward asked him. "Piper's sickness is coming back but this time its coming back faster. If we don't find a way to save her." he said and Edward looked at him.

"We have to save her Carlisle." Edward said and Carlisle looked at him. "I will try Edward. Sirius had a thought to save her but it didn't work." Carlisle said. "What was it?" Edward asked but Piper started to wake up. "How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked her. Piper looked at him with a smile. "Ok my body feels like the burning is fading." Piper said and they looked at her as she crossed her legs. "What do you mean the burning is fading?" Edward asked Piper as he sat down on the bed. "Dragons blood is like fire to us. It keeps us warm and is the the roots to my immorality. That the reason I died last time." Piper said softly to them. "What are we going to do?" Edward said once more with fear. "We try to do what we can. If we can't then Piper will die." Carlisle said and Piper smiled at Edward. "But she can't die!" Edward said as he voice got higher. "Edward what is going on with you?" Carlisle asked Edward.

Edward looked at Piper and Carlisle saw that look. Its the look when a vampire see's their mate for the first time. Carlisle never saw that look in Edwards eyes when he looked at Bella. Carlisle finally understood why Edward is so into Piper. Piper looked at them confused. "What's going on?" Piper said and her voice didn't sound right. "Nothing Piper why don't you rest here with Edward." Carlisle said before he left the room to get her some water. Edward put his hand to her forehead and its burning up. "Lay down Piper." Edward said and Piper nodded then laid down and Edward laid down next to her. Piper put her head on his shoulder to cool off. Carlisle came back with the water and left to read the book his brother sent him.

Trying to figure out how to save his daughter. Edward looked into Piper's blue eyes and he could see them starting to lose their color. "Can I hold you Piper?" Edward said softly to her. Piper's face turned a dark shade of red. "Why Edward? Why are you being like this for. First you were going to kiss me in the forest and now this." Piper said in a shy voice. Edward smiled down at his mate. "Cause Piper your the one and only for me." Edward said and Piper looked at him with shock. Cause she never had someone tell her that she is the one and only for them. She didn't know what to say, but Edward put his arms around his mate and pulled her close to him. "You don't want to say anything Piper. I just want you to know what I'm yours and only yours." Edward said as he nuzzled her neck.

"What about Bella?" Piper said softly and Edward growl a little at the name. "I told her it was over but she wont take no for a answer. So I don't know what to do." Edward said and Piper nuzzled Edward back. "Don't worry Edward she will get over you sooner or later." Piper said softly to him. "Thanks Piper." Edward breathed into her ear. Making Piper moan softly before nibbling on his ear. "Piper." Edward chuckled as he heard her dirty thoughts. "Hmm?" Piper said before she licked his neck. Edward closed his eyes trying to control him self. "We need to stop. Your sick and need to rest." Edward said but Piper growled before she pounced on him. Edward looked up at Piper with a smile as he eyes turned to dragon eyes. The thought they looked sexy.

"Tomorrow you are coming to school with us." Edward said trying to make her stop. Piper growled at him but just laid down on top of him and relaxed. Edward tried to move and Piper growled at him playfully. But Edward started to hum a new song that he made. Piper's blue eyes started to droop the more Edward hum. Soon Piper was fast asleep and Edward put his arms around her.

The next day the weighter is cloudy and raining. Edward drove Piper to school. When they got out of the car Edward put his arm about her waist and pulled her closer. Every one stared at them with shock and Bella just pulled in and saw. She parked her truck and got out. Bella saw Piper put her own arm around Edwards waist. Bella thought he was just joking about breaking up with her. Then Edward stopped and kissed Piper. It wasn't like the kiss Bella got but a real and passion kiss. Bella watched as the best thing in her life kiss another girl. She can see the love in his eyes as he looked at Piper. She hasn't seen that look before, not even with her. But she wasn't going to let Piper take him away from her. She walked over to them. "Edward what are you doing?" Bella said to him.

"I told you Bella its over between us. You can do so much better then me." Edward said as he pulled some of Pipers blonde hair. Piper giggled as she pushed him playfully, making Edward step tohis left. Bella saw how easy it was for Piper to move him. "But Edward I'm your mate." Bella said softly so the others wont hear. Piper rolled her eyes at Bella, who saw her do it. "Your right about her being weak and clinging. I never seen a human like this before. She give's humans a bad name." Piper said and Edward knew she was trying to get threw Bella that it was over. Bella looked shocked at Piper, waiting for Edward to say something to Piper. "I couldn't have said it better Piper." Edward said before kissing Piper passionate and hard. Something Bella wanted him to do to hear for a long time. Then they turned around and left Bella standing there with tears in her eyes.


	3. Three new Members

_**Chapter 3: Three new Members**_

 _ **Piper's pov**_

I had all my classes with Edward as we walked down the hall way. A lot of the others was staring at us. "Did Edward dump Bella?" I could hear a boy say. "It looks like it. But who is that fox with Cullen?" said a blonde boy with blue eyes. I saw him looking at me. Edward growled and I looked up at him. "What's wrong Edward?" I asked him softly as we went to our first class. "Mike was undressing you in his mind. I don't like that all." Edward said with out moving his lips much. I smiled at him. "Don't worry Edward. I would never leave you for someone else." I said before I kissed his lips. Just before the teacher walked in. Edward smiled at me as he pulled my chair closer to him. I giggled softly so the teacher wouldn't hear. The classes are the same back in England. "Your bored." Edward whispered so low that no one can hear him. "Just a little this is the same as the times before. I know all of this by heart. I would love to just go traveling the world and see new things. But I have to wait." I whispered back to him.

"Why do you have to wait for?" Edward asked me. I have to wait till I'm healed or till my death and get reborn again. Edward's eyes got wide when he heard my thoughts. "We will save you Piper. I'm not going to let you die again." Edward growled so low that I had to lean in to hear him. I smiled at him. "Edward if I die I will be reborn as the same person. Even if you can't I will still be with you." I said to him. But Edward has that look in his eyes, like my parents had when they had to send me away. They didn't want to the lose in their eyes. Edward doesn't want to lose me like them. I put my hand on his knee under the table. "Don't worry Edward no matter what I will always be with you." I said with a smile. The bell rang and we put our stuff up. I took Edwards arm as we walked out of the class room. But unlike Bella I didn't cling on to him. I put my head on his arm as we walked.

"Your my girl Piper. I will do anything for you and I don't want to lose you." Edward said softly to me. I rubbed my face against his arm as we walked to our next class. This one we had Bella in it. She glowed at us but there was tears in her eyes. We sat in the back of the room. Bella kept on looked back at us. So we tried to get threw the class but she kept muttering about how I'm a slut, a mate stealer, how Edward is her and not mine and a lot more. So after class she followed us. "I don't see why you went for Bella she suck a whore and bitch." I said loud enough for her to hear. "I really don't know what I did see in her. I guess I just wanted to be with someone but she is more like a pet." Edward said but I knew it was hard for him to say that. But the sooner Bella get's it threw her head the sooner she can live her life. Then we heard a sob and turned to see Bella running away with tears in her eyes.

So for the rest of the day it went slow and by the time we got out Bella's eyes was red from crying. I felt so bad about this but she needs to know that she's not ment for this life and Edward isn't her's but mine. My cell went off and I looked at the txt. My book is in and I really want it. "Hey Jasper?" I said as we walked into the house. "Yes?" he said as he turned around to look at me. "I got to go and pick something up would you like to come with me?" I asked and Edward looked at me. "Don't worry Edward. We be back in a few hours. I just want to get to know Jasper more." I said with a smile, not thinking about anything. "Ok you can take my car." Edward said before he gave me a vampire kiss that left me wanting more. "Come on." I said as I pulled Jasper with me. Jasper smiled at me as we got into the car and left.

"Where are we going Piper?" Jasper asked as we got out of town and far enough away from Edward so he can't hear us. "We are going to Seattle. My book is in and I wanted you to come with me." I said but that wasn't all we're going for. His eyes got wie as he looked at me. "There is a new born army there!" he yelled a little. I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't worry Jasper thats why I'm bring you. Edward would never let me come if he knew. Beside my dragon said is tell me we have to go there today or it would be to late." I said as we drove on. "What do you mean by that Piper?" Jasper said as we got closer to Seattle. "It's more of a feeling then anything else. Its tell me we have to save three of them." I said and Jasper could feel what I'm feeling. I feel like a mother that needs to save her babys. "Three of the new borns?" he said with shock in his voice. "Yes three of them aren't bad, just being lie to so they can die." I said with rage now.

"The others wont like this at all." Jasper said and I knew he meant Rosalie won't like it. "Right now I really don't care if Rose like's it or not. I'm not going to let them die for something they couldn't control. She never wanted this life and I understand that. But everything happens for a fucken reason. If I can save their life's then I can die happy." I said as I felt some hot tear run down my face. "Piper your not going to die." Jasper said but I shook my head. "Dad has been looking into this for years Jasper. I'm going to die and by how things are going its going to be soon. I need to do something with my life before that happens. So when I'm reborn I can live a better life. My last two life's I did nothing! I want to know that with each life I did something good. I don't want them to be wasted on doing nothing." I said trying to stop crying. Jasper put his hand on my shoulder. "Ok Piper I understand but we will save you." Jasper said with a growl in his voice. Its nice to know that he care's but deep down I know I'm going to die again. But what I don't get is why they want to save me. I will be reborn again and it will be the same me.

We got to Seattle and it was dark now. "First we going to pick up my book. Then go looking for them." I said and Jasper nodded as we drove on. The streets are like a ghost town. No one was out and there was some fire's going on. We stopped got my book and then took off on foot. "How long do you think this is going to take?" Jasper said as he pulled me closer to him. _**He is being a big brother so cute!**_ I thought as was walked on. Then we could hear someone speaking down a dark ally. "Bree its save to come out." came a male voice. I stopped and Jasper looked at me. Then I started to walk down the ally with Jasper at my side. We came aparn two new borns a boy and girl. The boy stood in front of the scared girl. I smiled at them. "Don't worry we're not going to hurt you. We came to take you away from the army." I said and both of their red eyes grew wide. "How do you know about us and them?" the male said not sure if we are friend or foe. I knelt down and Jasper growled at me for that. "Cause my father is a vampire and so is his brother. My brother here is a vampire. I'm something different, I'm a dragon. We came to get you two and one other." I said as I slowly touched his face.

His red eyes turned from cold and scared to warm and safe. He put his hand on top of mine. "So we don't have to worry about the others?" the girl said as she moved around her friend. I smiled at her, before I pulled her into a hug. "Yes my child you dont have to worry about them, hurting you ever again. When I get my hands on them they will burn." I said feeling like a mother dragon. We will hunt down anything that hurts our baby's. The girl went stiff when I first pulled her into me, but then she put her arms around me as buried her face into my shoulder. "You said one more? Who is it?" the male asked me. "I don't know but by my feeling its a male a little older then you." I said and the girl looked up at me. "We can't leave Fred." she said and when she said his name I felt a tug. "He is the other one. Do you know where he is?" I said to them. "He is some where around here. We had to split up." the male said and I looked up at Jasper. "You and him go look for Fred and meet up at the car. While he listen to you?" I said as I turned back to the boy. "Yes he will. If Bree is going to be safe I make sure I bring Fred back." he said. "I give you my word as a dragon that I will make sure Bree is safe." I said and they all could feel something come off me.

"What was that Piper?" Jasper asked me. "When a dragon give's their word we can not go back on it." I said as I stood up with Bree still in my arms. "Ok lets get going. The sooner you find Fred the sooner we can go home." I said and Bree's red eyes got wide when I said home. "Ok be careful. If anything happens to you Edward will have my head." Jasper said to me. I smiled at him. "You know I can take care of me self. I'm not Bella." I said and Jasper cracked a smile before he and the other male took off. "Come on Bree stay close to me." I said as I put my hand into hers and took off. Bree stayed close to me all the way to the car. Once in side we started to talk. "What is the name of your friend?" I asked her as I looked at her. "Diego." she said in a shy voice. If she was still human she would be blushing a deep red. "Diego. Fred and your Bree." I said and she nodded her head. I really want to talk about what happen but this city isn't safe. "I'm Piper and the man that is with me is Jasper. Its nice to meet you Bree." I said as I held out my hand. Bree shook it. "Its nice to meet you to Piper." Bree said and I can tell she is starting to feel more at home. Then the door open and I looked to see Jasper, Diego and another male that must be Fred.

"Good you found him. Get your booty's in and we can go." I said as I started up the car and they got in. Once the doors was closed I took off like a bat out of hell. "Yep your Edward's mate all right." Jasper chuckled, I blushed as we got out of the city. "Who are you and where are you taking us?" Fred said, I smiled at him. "You three are part of a new born army that is going to try and kill our family. But unlike the others you three don't belong with them. Two of you where going to die while the other one was going to leave. I thought it would be best to save you. All three of you have a gift that will come in handly later in life. Beside your family now and I can't let family die." I said as I speeded down the road. "What do you mean we are family now?" Bree asked softly to me. "Your mine and I don't want anything to happen to you. I haven't been telling you the true. We dragon when we get to a point in life, that we want a family and can't have one. Our sences tells us that there is someone or more that needs you as family. It can be a mother, aunt or sister. We will do what ever it takes to save you and to take care of you." I said and I can smell shock coming off them. "Why didn't you just tell me that Piper?" Jasper said to me, I smiled at him. "Cause you would have thought I was crazy." I said back to him.

"Piper?" Bree said to me. "Yes Bree?" I said to her. "Does this mean your out mother now?" Bree said with a small sob. "If you want me to be your new mother then yes. If you want me to be more of a aunt I will or if you just want me as a older sister then I will. What ever you pick that is what I will be for you." I said and Bree hugged me from the back. "So you two are mates?" Fred asked as he sat on beside Diego. "Now he is my mates brother. You going to meet the family soon. But they don't know what we did. Before we get there, there is a few things you need to know." I said and all three of them listened. "They don't drink human blood but animal blood. Its going to be hard but we will help you. We don't kill anyone in the town we live in. One of them might not like you at first but give her time to come around. She's not use to having other coming into their life. You might have to hid for a while till we can figure what is going one with the army and how to take them down." I said and they nodded their heads.

"Its drinking animal blood just as good as humans?" Diego asked. I looked at Jasper who spoke. "The meat eaters are better then the ones that eats plants. Its going to be a little hard but you will get use to it." I smiled at Jasper as he picked up my book. "What kind of book is this?" Jasper asked me. I blushed. "It old storys all over the world. It was one story I like about Krumpus." I said and Jasper opened it and started to read it. "Do you guys have anything to say or ask?" I asked them. "What if the your family don't like us?" Fred asked me and I can see he didn't have a good home life before this. "If they don't like you then we will move somewhere that is just us. Every one needs a family to love them and to take care of them. You need to learn the rules of your new world. If not the Volturi will come and kill you and us." I said and they looked confused. "When we get home dad will tell you about them since he spent time with them." I said with a smile. "That is just aweful." Jasper said as he closed the book. "I never said it was a good pretty book." I said and the other giggled a little. Not sure if it was ok or not.

I laughed with them and Jasper held the book as if it was made out of glass. That made me laugh harder. It was ten by the time we back. "You got get the family and I bring them in." I said and Jasper zoomed out of the car and into the house. I got out and the others did the same. I smiled as Bree moved close to me while Diego stood next to Bree. Fred stood on my other side and I put my arm threw his and he smiled a little at me as we walked in. The others had no clue what was going on. Edward just looked at me with no emotion on his face cause he didn't know what to think. "Piper what is going on?" dad asked as he looked at the other three. Then I told them the story and Rose didn't not like it at all. When I was done I sat down and the others sat with me. "They need a good family and they can tell us what is going on." I said and none of them thought about that. "Tell us what is going on?" Edward said and I can tell he is pissed off. I growled at him cause he is scaring Bree. The others looked at me. "Do you talk to them like that Edward. They are mine and if you scar them then you will pay." I growled low and I can taste fire of rage in my mouth.

"Piper don't be mad at him." Bree said as she put her head on the side of my left. I looked down at her and she smiled weakly at me. "Ok Bree. But you guys have to get alone cause Bree, Diego and Fred are now part of the family. I will take them away if they aren't welcome here. I will teach them the rule's and how to control them self's. I said and dad didn't look to happy about that. "No Piper they are welcome here. We just need to get to know each other is all." Alice stood up and danced over to us with a smile. "I agree with Carlisle. Beside we can go shopping after all this is over!" she squealed. The new members looked at the pixie vampire and not to sure what to think of her. "That would be nice." I said and Alice beamed at me. "Bree, Fred, Diego, this is Carlisle, his beautiful mate Esme, Emmett with his beautiful but deadly mate Rosalie. Edward my mate, you know Jasper already and his beautiful mate Alice." I said and if Esme, Rose and Alice could blush they would be. They said their hello's as I stood up and sat on Edwards lap.

"So dad will you tell them about the rule and the Volturi?" I said and dad smiled at me. "I would love to Piper. Lets go to my study." he said and we all stood up and headed up there. Fred just looked his books and asked if he could read some of them. Dad seemed to be very happy to see somone else that likes old books. Bree stayed close to Diego and then it hit me. _**Their mate's! ! And they don't even know it yet! ! So cute! ! !**_ I thought and Edward looked at me. "How do you know that?" he asked and every one looked at us. "Just like some of you. I have a few gifts of my own." I said softly. "What can you do?" Bree asked me with a smile and I blushed. "I can see souls and who is someone's soulmate if I have meant them before." I said and Bree looked at Diego and then looked away. "So cute!" I said before I pulled her into a hug. "Mom that's not cool." Bree said and tears fell from my eyes. She called me mom. Rose looked a little sad and Diego saw it.

Then he walked over to the blonde and gave her a hug. Rose looked shocked before hugging him back. Emmett growled thinking Diego is going for his mate. "Emmett lets take Diego in as our own." Rose said shocking everyone even Emmett, who looked at his mate with his mouth open. "Really you want to take me in?" Diego said in a low voice. "Yes your so sweet and I really want to have a family too." Rose said and we knew that she ment by that. Emmett smiled at Rose before pulling the other of them into a hug. "I would like that to Rose." Emmett said before kissing his mate. Fred looked a little left out and I saw Alice getting a vision. Then she danced over to Fred and pulling him to Jasper who knew what she was going to ask. "Yes Alice." Jasper said before she could even ask. "What is going on?" Fred asked confused. "We would like to be your new family." Alice said with a smile. Fred looked at the two of them with shock before smiling and nodded his head.

Edward looked at me and Bree before he came over and hugged us both. "It looks like your a grandfather and grandmother." I said to dad and Esme. Esme looked so happy I swear that she is glowing. "This is so wonderful! The family is getting bigger and bigger!" Esme said as she hugged dad. "Yes it is Esme." dad said with a smile. I never had a mother growing up so I really don't know how to be a mother. I need to talk to Esme and get a few tip. "Its ok Piper you will be fine." Edward said be fore he kissed me. "What do you mean?" Esme asked us and I blushd to bad that it looked like my hair is glowing. "While the second time around I didn't have a mother so I don't know how to be one my self. I barely remember what my own mother did." I said and she pulled me into a hug. My real mother took care of me but I was sick and I think with each death I forget a little more about my real family.

Edward looked at me with sadness. "What do you mean your second time around?" Fred asked as we sat down. Then I told them what kind of dragon and what happens with I die. "I never would have thought that dragons could do that or even be real." Fred said with shock but I just smile. Then dad started to tell them the rule and what is myth and what is true about vampires. At some point I must have fallen asleep cause the next time I opened my eyes I was in my bed with Bree laying with me and she is fast asleep?


	4. Control & Powers

_**Chapter 4: Control & Powers**_

 _ **Piper's pov**_

Bree is laying with me and she is fast asleep. I never seen a vampire sleep before. But she wasn't the only one sleeping. Edward is behind me and he too is asleep. If Edward wasn't asleep then I would of thought that Bree's power lets her sleep. I laided my head back down on my pillow and watch Bree sleep then. She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Morning." I said and I felt Edward move behind me as while. "Morning mom." she said and I smiled more cause I like the sound of her calling me mom. "Was I asleep?" she said as she sat up. "Yes you and Edward was asleep." I said as Edward and I sat up to. "I wonder how that is." Edward said as he pulled me back into his chest. "I don't know we will find out. But right now lets get ready for the day." I said as we got up. Alice came in and she had some clothes for Bree. "Thank you Alice." she said in a shy voice. "Your welcome." Alice said then she and Edward left the room, while me and Bree got ready. Unlike Bree my clothes changed on their own.

After that we went down to the others. Every one looked a little freaked out. "What happened?" I asked and Bree went to sit with Diego. "We all slept last night." dad said and I looked them. By how they are they are freaked out but at the same time they liked it. "That is weird but it might have been me." I said softly. Cause I know its not the new members. Dragons are always getting new powers. "That make's scents." dad said as he looked at me. "Dragon's are always getting new powers as they grow." dad said an every one looked at me. "That's not bad you guys can blend in more." I said as I sat on Edward's lap. They smiled at me. "It was nice dreaming again." Alice said and the others nodded. Then Edward looked at Bree. "We should take them hunting today." he said and I'm glade its the weekend. "How about you, me, Jasper and Emmett go hunting?" I said to them. They looked at me.

"Why not all of us?" Rose asked. "Some of use has to stay behind and keep a eye on Bella." Edward said and they nodded. So we got up and then we took off running deeper into the forest. Then I left them to show them how to hunt animals. I when hunting alone. I found a deer and attacked it. I drained its blood first then started to eat the deer its self. I don't know how long I was there eating when I felt someone attack me. I thought it was somone from the newborn army but I got their scent in my nose and it was Jasper. He had me pin for a good few minutes before someone pulled him off. The felling of the vemon ran threw my blood and I can feel the fire back in my blood. I just laid there face first in the dirt I couldn't move or say anything. But I can feel the bite mark start to heal on its own. "Mom are you ok?" came Bree's voice. I wanted to tell her yes but I couldn't. "She's fine Bree, but she can't move her body or speak. Lets get her back home." Edward said as picked me up and then he took off running.

 _ **Edward can you close my eyes?**_ I thought and saw him nodded then closed my eyes. I wasn't sleeping just didn't want to lay there with my eyes open like a fool. I heard Edward chuckle softly. "What happend to her?" dad said as Edward walked into the house. "Jasper was hunting and attacked her. She is fine but can't more or speak." Edward said. "Oh." I heard most of them say. "I'm really sorry Piper I couldn't help my self your blood smells so much better then the animals." Jasper said with shame in his voice. _**Edward tell Jasper don't beat him self up over this. Beside I'm half animal so its understandable for him to attack me. Watch him and see is anything change's with Jasper.**_ I thought and Edward told them what I said. "Why watch Jasper for?" Edward asked. _**Cause dragon's blood is magical. Why don't all of you have a taste and see what happens?"**_ I thought and Edward growled a little. _**I don't mean bite me but I'm still bleeding just a little for every one to have a taste.**_ I thought and Edward told them. They wanted to try my blood cause it does smell good.

I could feel them each put a finger in my blood and taste it. "Wow that is something." Emmett said and I can tell he really like my blood. "Its so much better then the animals." Alice said and I can hear the smile in her voice. "Its even better then human." Bree, Diego and Fred said at the same time. I got the feeling that every one is looking at them. "Really?" dad said to them. "Yes it taste's like human but it doesn't at the same time." Fred said. "I'm going to take Piper to her room and clean her up." Edward said before he zoomed threw the house up to my room. Then I flet warm water hit my skin as Edward started to wipe up the blood off me. _**Thanks love.**_ I thougth and I felt Edward kiss my forehead after he cleaned the dirt off. "Your welcome Piper. I get Alice to change you then I lay you down on the bed." Edward said and I agreed. Then I felt someone esle come into the bathroom. Alice changed me and Edward came back and took me back to my bed. "Can I lay with her?" came Bree's soft voice."Yes you can Bree." Edward said as I laid on the bed. Then I felt Bree crawl onto the bed and then snuggled into me.

I must have fell asleep at one point. Cause the next thing I knew I opened my eyes. I felt Bree in front of me then felt Edward in the back but he is sitting up this time. I turned to look at him, Edward is reading a book but he didn't look to happy. "What's wrong mon amour?" I said and that made Edward smile. "Bella came by when you were out and it didn't go will. I didn't know you knew French." Edward said as he closed his book. Bree put her head on my leg and I rubbed her hair. "What happened? I love France so I learned French." I said and he gave me a small smile. "Good to now. She came in yelling at me for dumping her and how could I be with someone else, ect. But when Fred looked at her and will Bella is Fred's mate." Edward said softly. I looked at him with shock. "Really? What did Bella say about Fred?" I asked. "She didn't believe him and she still wants to be with me." Edward said and that pissed me off. "She give's what she wants but she wants you." I said and he looked at me.

"I know but maybe she will love him and not me." Edward said and I nodded. Then we got up and headed down stairs to the others. Fred sat by Alice's legs and he looked really depressed. _**Why don't we get Bella over here and have her and Fred to get to know each other?**_ I thought to Edward and he looked at me. Then nodded his head then something started to come off Fred that made me not want to be around him. But Bree seemed to be ok with it. Every one looked at him and slowly started to move away. "I didn't know Fred could do that." Alice said as like Bree Fred's power didn't bother her. "Me to." I said and Fred looked at me and I smiled at him. "Don't worry Fred, she come round." I said and in his eyes he didn't believe me. "Didn't you say they have powers Piper?" Jasper said to me and I turned my eyes and gasped. Every one looked at Jasper. "What's wrong?" he said with worry. "Your eyes are brown." I said since no one else answered him. Jasper got up and zoomed to the wall with the mirrior. I saw his mouth open. "But how?" he said as he turned around to look at us.

"My blood must have done that, I wonder how long they will stay like that." I said as I looked at Edward. I can see his own eyes slowly turning green. Every one else's eyes slowly started to change to their human eye color. "So your blood lets vampire's eyes go back to their human eye color." dad said as he pulled out his notebook and started to write in it. "To answer what you asked earlier Jasper. I they do, why?" I said to him after he sat back down. "Cause we should try and see what their powers are." he said to us. Jasper has a point the faster we learn about their powers the sooner they can control them. But I just want to see what Bree's and Diego's powers are going to be. "How are we going to find out what are powers our." Bree said to me and I smiled at her. "Your in luck with that." I said and ever one looked at me. Cause there is something I can do to help them. "What do you mean Piper?" Edward said to me softly.

I looked at my mate. "I have a power that will put the person into a trance and then they can go on a quest you can say and then they should be able to figure out what their powers are. Just make sure you remember everything. Cause you might see it but not see what it really is." I said and they all looked at me. "What do we need to do before we go into the trance?" Bree asked me. "We need to put you in a room that no one will bother you. Cause it might take mintues, hours or day's and we don't want them to come out of it before its done." I said and dad stood up. "We can put them in one of the other pare rooms. So they can have as much time as they need." dad said and I smiled. "Then we should do it now." I said and then we followed dad to a pare room. "Sit on the bed and cross your legs." I said to Bree and Diego, they did as I asked.

 _ **3rd pov**_

Every one watched Piper closer her eyes and then something started to come off her. Every could feel the power coming off her and when Piper opened her eyes. Enstead of blue eyes Piper has orange red and looks just like dragon eyes. They watched as Piper walked over to Diego first. "Stay back." Piper said in a low voice that didn't sound like her normal family moved to the wall and then something like purple smoke came out of her mouth. It hit Diego in his face and soon his eyes closed and Piper did the same thing to Bree. Once that was over they left the room and Piper's eyes turned back to blue. But they are darker then before almost black. "What was that stuff that came out of your mouth Piper?" Jasper asked her. Piper looked at him with a smile. "That is called Nightshade breath. It helps someone go into a trance, but if there is a tone of it you will have nightmare." Piper said to them. Carlisle saw her eyes turning black. "I'm guess that when you use your dragon powers you get thirsty." he said and Piper looked at him."Yep I need to go and feed again." Piper said with a small smile. "I go with you." Edward said and then they left.

 _ **Diego is walking threw a hall full of shields. There is no window's or doors. But then he saw a door and started to run towards it. As he got closer to the door it is really a piece of glass. Diego stopped a foot away from the glass. But he can see someone on the other side. It looked like a person but something is wrong with them. Their eyes is the only think he can see. The person looked at him and then Diego can hear its voice in its head. But he couldn't make out what its saying. The another person came and he looked into their eyes and now he can see things that haven't happened yet. But he didn't like this one and then the person was gone and another one came. This went on and on. Soon Diego started to understand what is going on.**_

 __Then Diego jerked awake and looked over to see Bree still in the trance. Slowly he got off the bed and then left the room. Every one watched as Diego came in. "How long was I out for?" he asked them as he went to sit with Rose and Emmett. "Three day." Piper said with a smile. Diego looked at her with shock cause it didn't feel like three day's at all. It only felt like minutes. "What did you see?" Rose asked him with a smile. "I was walking down a hall full of shields for a long time. Then I came to a piece of glass and on the other side was people I guess you can say. All I can see was their eyes and it was like I could copy their powers." Diego said and Piper looked at him with a smile. "I know what your powers are. Piper said and every one looked at her.

 _ **Bree stood in a green field. She looked around and every thing is so still its like time its self is frozen. Then she started to walk one way to see if she can see anything beside green grass below her and blue sky above her. Then she came across some animals and they frozen, not moving or even breathing. Bree looked at them still nothing. Then Bree touched one of the cow and it started to moo at her. She watched as it started to eat the grass. But something else is watchign the cow. Then out of nowhere. A Rapter came out and jumped on the cow and started to kill it, then it slowly started to rip off its fleash and eat it. Bree had tears running down her face as she wished she could save the cow. As she thought about that a portal opened next to her and she walked to it. When she came out on the other side its like deja vu. She is standing in front of the cow still frozen.**_

"You are a shield and a copycat." Piper said to the others. "What is a copycat?" Diego asked her cause he didn't know what that is. "It means you can copy someone esle's powers and if you don't like it then you can delete you can say." Piper giggled. Every one else is in shocked to hear that. "I never seen anyone with that kind of power before." Carlisle said with a smile then they heard Bree get up and come down stairs. Every one waited for her to come. Bree walked in and sat next to Piper. "How did it go baby girl?" Piper said to Bree. "Ok I don't understand it but I tell you everything that happened." Bree said before she told them what happend. When she was down Piper looked at her with shock. Cause Piper heard about that power but never meant someone with it. "Whats wrong?" Bree asked as she looked at Piper.

"I know that power and she might be the first one that has very had it." Piper said with a smile. "What does she have?" Diego asked. "Bree has the power over time. She can freeze it and she can unfreeze what she wants and leave the rest like that. But what I can't believe is that she can go back in time and change things." Piper said and every one looked at Bree who didn't like that. Piper smiled at Bree before she put her hand on Bree's shoulder. "That's my girl, to have a powerful gift like that." Piper said and if Bree could blush she would be. Edward smile at his new daughter. "Thats my daughter for you." Edward said and Bree felt happy and loved for the first time after her mother died. Bree smiled at her new mother and father. "I'm so happy to have a new loving family." Bree said to them with a bigger smile. Then Piper and Edward pulled Bree into a loving hug.


	5. Wait What Just Happened

_**Chapter 5: Wait What Just Happened**_

 _ **3rd pov**_

Its been a few day's and Piper wanted to go to the beach to get some seashell, cause she is out. Edward didn't like that but Piper told him that as long as she don't cut her self then the monsters wont attack they just think she is a humen. After a few hours of talking about this Edward finally said yes. Piper kissed him before she took his car to La Push first beach. When she got there, there was no one there. So she picked up her seashell bag then got out. Piper walked alone the seashore picking up shells that she liked. It wasn't long till the wolfs came out of the forest and saw her. Piper kept on going like she didn't hear or see them. "Who is she and why is the leech's car here?" Paul said as he rubbed his jaw. It might have healed but it still hurts a little. "I don't know but she smells humen with leech scent on her." Sam said as he sniffed the air. Piper wanted to tell them to go smell each others butts. "What is she doing?" Jacob asked as he tried to get a better look at Piper's face. "It looks like she is picking up seashells." Seth said to Jacob. "Should we go and talk to her?" Quil asked Sam. Sam looked back at Piper and thought about it. "Sure maybe she owns why Bella is so depressed." Sam said before the started to make their way over to her.

Piper saw a empty bottle and picked it up. As she made her way to the trash can's, she can see the wolfs coming over to her. When she got the to the trash can's the wolfs just got there to. They saw her throw the bottle away before she turned to look at them with a smile. "Hello?" Piper said in a low shy voice. Jacob looked into Pipers blue eyes. This close up they couldn't believe how much she looked the doctor leech. "Hello how are you?" Sam asked her with out smiling. Piper moved some of her hair back and looked Sam in the eyes. "I'm fine thank you for asking. What are you guys doing?" she asked as she looked at them all. Jacob felt his heart starting to beat faster and something inside him changed forever. "Just came down to the beach to see if anyone is here. Shouldn't you be in school?" Sam asked Piper and she giggled. "My IQ is 156 besides that its the weekend. No school today." Piper said and Sam blushed cause he should have known that. "If it was a school day why aren't most of you not in school?" Piper said as she checked the boys out. Cause all of them (besides Leah) didn't have a shirt on. But her blue eyes was glued to Jacob's body. "We have things different here." Sam said and Piper just nodded as before she turned her eyes back to Sam.

"I'm Sam Uley, this is Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Quil Aleara V, Leah Clearwater and her younger brother Seth Clearwather, Embry Call and Jacob Black." Sam said as he pointed to them. "Nice to meet you all I'm Piper Cullen." Piper said and she saw the shock and rage in their eyes. "Your a Cullen?" Sam said with a small growl. But Jacob growled at Sam but the others thought he was growling with Sam. They saw her warm blue eyes turn cold as a blizzard. That took them by surpise. "Yes I'm a Cullen. Born and rasied as one. You got a promble with me?" Piper growled back at them. "Your a born Cullen how is that possable?" Paul sneard at her. Piper took in his scent and Paul is the one that went for her father. "I'm father is Sirius Cullen and my mother is Lexi. Carlisle is my uncle/father. He took me in when my family died." Piper said. That last part is a lie but she wasn't going to tell them that.

"So the leech is your uncle?" Leah said but that was a bad move. "Watch your mouth bitch." Piper growl in a inhuman voice. All the wolfs moved away from Piper beside Jacob. Cause that is the same growl that came out of nowhere when they were going to kill the Cullen's. "Are you even human?" Seth asked with a smile. Piper looked at the young wolf pup and smiled at little. "No I'm not. I'm a dragon." she said and they started to laugh, which pissed Piper off. Then she burst in to flames as her eyes turned orange red and shaped like the dragons eyes. "I never smelt anything like her before." Jacob said as the flames died. Piper blushed a little at Jacob said that. Sam didn't know what to think. "If your a dragon then why do you look human?" Embry asked her. "My father was human." Piper said to him. "What do you mean he was human?" Sam said to her. "He was turned into a vampire." Piper said and their mouths fell open.

"Why do you have the leech's car for?" Paul said to Piper, he is a little scared of her. She might not look it but she broke his jaw. "My mate let me use his car since I don't have one." Piper said and Jacob growled at the mate part. "But he is Bella's mate." Sam said still don't like this. "No she's not. I'm his mate and she is just a weak whinning human girl that has no life." Piper said and they looked at Jacob but he didn't do or say anything. They thought it was weird for Jacob not to come to Bella's aid. "Now we know why she is depressed." Seth said sadly. Piper wanted to tell them she know's her true mate but is being a little bitch about it. "She is a little bitch that can't take a break up. She give's humans a bad name. All she want's is to be a vampire but she can't do it with about being Edwards mate." Piper said with a little rage. Cause Edward is her's and not that weak Bella's. "You really don't like Bella do you?" Sam said to her. Piper looked at him. "How she is acting and how she is being. No I don't , not at all. She is acting like a funcking four year old." she said and they looked at her as she turned back into her humen self. But they never thought a Cullen would curse.

They had nothing to say. "So am I ok to come and get seashells or am I bande with the rest of my family?" Piper said to Sam. "Do you drink blood?" he asked her. "Only animal humans are to fatty and it taste like shit." Piper said and this is the truth. She don't like human blood at all. "Really?" Sam said cause he didn't believe her. "Yes really. I rather take a bite out of one of you then a human. You smell a lot taster then humans." Piper said as she licked her lips. Sam looked at her in shock. "That is something. I will think about it and get back to you." Sam said but he knew he wasn't going to let her back. "I really hate fucken liers. You don't want me to come back fine just stay it to my fucken face you fucken pussy. But never lie to me." Piper said in a low and very deadly voice. "What can you do to us?" Paul laughed at her, forgetting what she really is. "I would hunt down the ones you care about most and let you watch them die a slow pain full death. Then put you in a deep sleep that you will never wake up from, but you have to relive them dying over and over." Piper said and this time the knew she was telling the truth.

"Why would you do something like that for?" Seth asked in shock. "Cause I know how monsters like you are. If you come after my family again I wont just stop and breaking your jaw. I never claimed to be a saint. I will do what I have to, to make sure the one's I love stay safe. Beside now of day's no one is good. This world has more darkness in it that you will never know." Piper said as she fliped her hair back. "Then again I might just crawl threw you window and bleed you dry or both." she said with a smile on her face as she looked at them again. That just creeped them about even more. Sam has no idea how to deal with Piper. Cause the is something different. "What do you mean we are monsters?" Leah sneared at her. Piper looked at the she bitch. "If your not human your a monster no matter what. Even if you can stop it and become human once more, but if you can pass it down to your kids and their kids your just a monster in a rapper." Piper said adn they looked at each other. Cause they knew they are different but how Piper said that made them feel like monsters. "If we are monsters so are you and your leech family." Leah said and before Sam could say anything. Piper moved so faster and she had Leah by the throat, but Piper's skin wasn't skin anymore but scales.

"I'm sick of you little bitch. No one loves you beside your brother and mother. You want Sam but he has his mate. You are nothing more then scum and scum like you shouldn't even be alive. I should just kill you and do the world a favore. Your nothing more then a freak. The first female to change but I bet your soul is a male or something. That is why you changed. You will never find true love or ever be happy, cause look how you are." Piper said with rage and a growl. Leah gasped for air but Piper's hand is crushing her wind pip. "Please don't kill me sister Piper." Seth said with a small sob. Piper looked at him and no matter what he is still a child. Piper threw Leah to the side like she is a rag doll. "If you ever want to end you life Leah look me up. I be more then happy to help you. I even make it painless." Piper said before she turned back and started to walk back to Edwards car. Jacob watched her as she drove away. "She left her seashells." Quil said softly. Jacob looked back and saw her bag there. Then he walked over to it and picked it up. "I'm going to take it back to her." Jacob said before he took off and before anyone could call him back.

He phased and picked up her bag with his mouth before he took off running. All he can think about is Piper and how beautiful she is, but he don't understand how Edward can be her mate when he Jacob Black is her true mate. It didn't take him long to get to the house. He saw some of them out back. As he turne back Edward came out with Piper holding hands and then kissing. Jacob growled and every one's head turned towards him. After putting his shorts on he walked out and he noticedt there are tree new ones. "You made a oath to never turn someone again and you turned three people?" Jacob said with rage. At this Bree ran to Piper and Jacob saw Piper looking pissed off at him. As she put her arms about the girl. "We didn't change them. I found and saved them from a battle that they would have lost. If you ever speak like that to my daughter again I will kill you. No matter how hot you may look." Piper said but she didn't mean to say that last part out loud. Edward looked at her then she realised what she just said and blushed. Jacob couldn't believe his ears when his mate said daughter.

Edward growled at him. "Piper is my mate and not your Black." but Jacob growled at Edward. "I imprinted on her so she is mine and not your Cullen." Jacob said and Piper looked at Edward. "What is he talking about mon amour?" Piper said and Jacob didn't like that last part even though he don't understand it. Then Edward told her what it is. Piper held Bree close to her as she listened. It didn't take long before Edward finished. "I see. Its rare among the dragons but there can be two mates. But how he is acting and how is pack is. I want nothing to do with you." Piper said as she looked at Jacob. Jacob felt his heart breaking. He let her bag of seashells fall and he left turning back into his wolf form. But he wasn't headed back to La Push but far far away. Jacob couldn't deal with Piper not wanting him but a leech. Jasper looked at Piper and knew she feels really bad, cause Piper felt something when she was looking at Jacob at the beach. There was something about Jacob that made her feel whole. Edward filled one side and Jacob filled the other side. Saything that to him made her feel sick with her self.

 _ **Hey every one sorry if this chapter and the next ones are short. I started work and I be gone most of the day and very tired when I get home. So I'm going to make them short but do one every day. Sorry if you don't like it but with how things are going. I need the money more sadly. I wish I could stay home and write like I use to. I really hope you like this chapter.**_


	6. Trouble with the Heart

_**Chapter 6: Trouble with the Heart**_

 _ **Piper's pov**_

After Jacob took off I went inside and laid down. It felt like a peace of me is gone. When I laid my eyes on Jacob my heart felt whole and I got butterfly in my stomach. But he is just like the rest of his pack. So why do I feel like I just had half of my heart ripped out of my chest? "Cause you might have feelings for the wolf." came Edwards voice from the door. I looked over to see him and he didn't look to happy. I felt even worse now, that Edward is mad at me for feels I don't understand them my self. I looked away and put my head under the pillow. I felt Edward sit on the bed and started to rub my back. "I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I just can't help it." Edward said softly but I just balled up. Cause I'm hurting Edward my mate. "Please Piper I'm truly sorry. I love you. I don't have to chose between us. If we are both your mate's then I will learn to live with him." Edward said and I got up and threw my self at my mate and kissed him. What I really want to do is to take Edward away and have my way with him. "Mmm I would like that but first Piper I want to ask you something." Edward said to me.

I looked at him. "What do you want to ask me?" I asked breathless cause I have no idea what he is going to ask. Edward pulled me to the end of the bed, then he got down on one knee. "Piper Cullen would you marry me and be come my wife?" Edward said and I smiled as tears ran down my face. "Yes! Edward I will marry you!" I said as I threw my self at him and kissed my future husband. Then he put a old looking ring on my finger. When he asked me to marry him everything esle was pushed out of my mind. "YES! I CAN'T WAIT TO HELP THEM PLAN THE WEDDING!" Alice yelled. I smiled at Edward before I kissed him again. Edward pulled me closer to him. "Let's go to the others." Edward said as he pulled me out of the room. I wanted to make out and maybe to some touching. "Save that for the wedding night Piper." Edward whispered into my ear. I giggled at him and nodded before we walked into the living room. The next thing I knew I went back a few feet, when Alice came flying at me to give me. "When do you want to start planing?" Alice asked me when she pulled away. "Why not now? We can start it now and then soon we can have the wedding." I said and Edward smiled at me.

"When do you want to have it?" Alice said as we walked back into the living room. I looked at Edward and he looked at me. "When do you want to get married?" Edward said. "I would say today but what about after school ends?" I said to him and Edward chuckled. "A few day's after we finish school. It give's us time to plan it." Edward said as we sat down. I looked at the ring that is on my finger. "Sounds good to me." I said but I kept looking at the ring. _**I wonder where he got it from.**_ I thought. "It was my mothers." Edward said and I smiled at him. "Really? Its so beautiful." I said with a small blush. Edward put his hand into mine. "I'm glade you like it Piper." Edward said with a smile. "I love it Edward." I said and he kissed me. I kissed him back but then he got up. "Where are you going?" I asked him. "I need to do some things. I might be gone a while or even a few day's. I be back as soon as I can." Edward said before he kissed me once more then left.

 _ **3rd pov**_

Bella sat in her room crying. She wanted to talk to Edward once more and try to make him come back to her. So Bella went to the bathroom to wash her face. Then she got dressed and head to the Cullen house. The others heard her truck stop and she got out. Jasper went to the door and opened the door. "Hello Bella what brings you here?" Jasper said to her. "I need to talk to Edward." she said to him. "Sorry Bella but Edward isn't here." Jasper said to her, but Bella didn't believe him. "I don't believe you." she said and Jasper just shook his head at her. "Come on in and have a look around." he said and let her in, then closed the door. Bella walked into the living and saw the whole family there but there is a lot of papers all over the place. "What are you guys doing?" Bella asked with a little bit of fear running threw her. Cause she thought they are planing to leave Forks. "Planing a wedding." Piper said as she looked at something. "I like this one Alice." she said as she hand her a of piece paper. "Who's wedding?" Bella asked thinking it was for Rose and Emmett or for Alice and Jasper. Everyone looked at Piper and she nodded. "We are planing Edward's and Piper's wedding." Alice said to Bella.

Bella looked at them in shock. "W-w-why?" Bella stammered at them. "Cause we love each other and he asked me to marry him and I said yes." Piper said and Bella felt her heart hurt but not as much. She looked over at Fred who smiled a little at her. Bella felt her heart beat a little faster. But she just shook her head. "I see so where is Edward?" she said and every one looked at her. "Like Jasper said Bella, Edward isn't here. He left a while ago." Ros said to her. Bella looked at her and hang her head with sadness. "Ok I see I better go." she said but Piper jumped up. "Wait Bella." she said and Bella looked at her. "I know this is something you might not like but can you think it over. Would you like to be in our wedding?" Piper said to Bella. Bella didn't know what to think. "I think about it. Bye." Bella said before she left. The other's looked at each other then went back to planing.

"Why did you ask her to be in the wedding?" Fred asked his aunt. "Cause if she say's yes. They you to will be pared up." Piper said and Fred smiled more. "Really?" he said and Piper smiled at him. "Yes really Fred cause I will help you get your mate." Piper said and then Fred went and hugged her. "Thank you so much aunt Piper." he said and Piper hugged him back."Your welcome Fred." Piper said with a smile. Then they started to get back to planing.

Jacob laided down in a small cave blocking out the others. He has been there for a few day's and then he heard something coming up to him fast. Jacob jumped up with a growl as Edward stopped at the mouth of the cave. "Jacob are you in here?" Edward said and Jacob growled at him. "I came here to talk to you about Piper." he said and Jacob stopped glowing and looked at him. _**What do you want to talk about her for?**_ Jacob thought with hurt. "Piper feels very back about what she said. I want to talk about us sharing Piper. Cause you and I are both her mate. You might not like it, I know I don't like it. If we can't get along then Piper will be sad and I don't think you want to see her sad do you?" Edward said and Jacob didn't want that. But why did he have to share his imprint with a vampire. "Just me I don't want to share my mate with a werewolf. But I would do it for Piper cause I love her so much." Edward said to Jacob then he took back and put his pants on.

"I love her to but how are we going to make this work?" Jacob said to him. Edward sat next to Jacob. "I don't know but we will figure it out. Just so you know I asked Piper to marry me and she said yes." Edward said and Jacob felt hurt and mad. "Don't worry Jacob. After some years you two can get married. Piper can take turns using our last name. But she is a Cullen by blood so she might go with Black more." Edward said not sure what Piper will do. "Ok so when is your guy's wedding?" Jacob asked Edward. "A few day's after we finish school. So why don't you come back and me one of my best mans?" Edward said to Jacob. Jacob smiled a little. "Ok I be one of your best mans. Can I come over and get to know Piper?" Jacob asked him. Edward smiled a little. "Yes go and phase, then we can get back to the house." Edward said and Jacob nodded. Edward went out side to wait for Jacob. Then Jacob came out in his rusty brown wolf form. They looked at each other then took off running back to Forks.


	7. The Wedding

_**Chapter 7: The Wedding**_

 _ **Piper's pov**_

When Edward came home that day with Jacob I felt my heart become whole. Me and Jacob got to know each other. We got a lot in comen and its nice to know him better. Bella even came over a few times. She wasn't happy to know that Jacob was my mate as while. But she did talk with Fred and I saw her laugh a few times. School is over and the wedding plans are coming along nicely. My dress is taking a little longer then planed but Alice is doing a great job with it. Alice did tell me this was going to be Bella's. But she said it would looked better on me anyway. Dad is going to walk me down the aile in today. Today Edward and I will be married. Then we will be off for our honeymoon for a few months. Jacob don't like it at all but he is ok with it. Edward said I can call him every day so he know's I'm ok. "Piper you ready for the last touches?" Alice said and to me. "Yep." I said as she came back into the room. I stood still as she finished up. Rose did my hair and make-up. "You ready?" Alice said to me. "Yes but I got butterfly's in my stomach." I said and she smiled as she stood up.

"That's normal Piper and your all done." Alice said and she turned me around so I can look in to the mirror. My mouth dropped opened when I saw my self. I never looked this beautiful in my life. "Your alway's beautiful Piper." came Edward's voice from down stairs. "Thank you mon amour." I said back to him. Then dad came in and smiled at me as Alice left the room. "Remember to wait two minute's then come after me." Alice said as the music started. "You ready baby girl." dad said to me as we stood by the door. "Yes daddy. I never thought this day would ever happen to me. I'm so happy this is happing." I said as I took his arm and we went down the stairs. Bree and the others are doing ok with the humans that are here. Jasper is keeping them clam. "I'm happy that you are happy Piper." dad said before he kissed the top of my head and we started to walk. We went down the stairs, threw the house and out the back door. Every one stood up and looked at us. Slowly we made our way to the where Edward is standing. His eyes fell on me and he didn't take them off me.

Dad gave me to Edward and we started it. It seemed to go fast and then we said our I do's. Then we kissed and it was a little wild and there was a lot of oows and awws. You could hear Emmett laughing a little. Then the dance started after we talked with them. I meant the other golden eye cousins. Edward and I danced first and I had my head on his chest. "I love you Edward." I said softly to him. "I love you too Piper." Edward said back to me. Then the others started to dance. Soon Edward and I were dancing with the others. Just before we where about to leave Jacob came over and we dance. "I'm going to miss you Pips." Jake said to me. He is the only one that calls me Pips and I love it when he calls me that. "Me to Jake but I will call you every day at one." I said to him. "I know. I just can't standing not being able to see you." he said and I kissed his cheek. "Me to but its just for a little bit. Just keep busy and it wont seem so long." I said as we slowed danced. "I will and I make sure to keep my cell on me." he said then Alice came over to us. "Its time to go Piper. I packed your bag and everything you need is going to be in it." Alice said to me.

"Ok Alice." I said and she nodded. "I will see you when we get back Jacob." I said before I gave him a hug and Alice took my hand. Then she took me up stairs and changed me. Edward and I said our good-bye's then we took off. "How long is it going to take us to get there?" I asked Edward softly. "Seventeen hours." I nodded as I put my head on Edward's arm. "Piper sleep as much as you can. Its going to be a long trip." Edward said softly before he kissed the top of my head. "Ok Edward. Wake me up when we get there." I said before I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep.


	8. Honeymoon

_**Chapter 8: Honeymoon**_

 _ **Piper's pov**_

Edward woke me up when we got to the airport. He already had our tickets, Edward grabbed our bag's. Once on the plan Edward told me to sleep again and he will wake me up when we have to change plans. I put my head on Edwards arm and closed me eyes. It just felt like I closed my eyes when Edward is waking me up. So for the next sixteen hours I slept. Then we got off the plan for the last time. We got into a cab and took off. Edward pulled me closer to him. "Are we there yet?" I asked Edward wide awake now. "Almost there just one more hour." Edward said as the cab started to slow down a little. I can hear music and it is spanish. Then the cab stopped and we got out. We are at the pire. Edward pulled me closer to him as we walked to a boat. "We just need to take this boat and then we will be there." Edward said before he kissed me. I smiled into our kiss. "Ok mon amour." I said and Edward pulled me closer. "I love it when you call me that Piper." he said before we took off. "I love calling you that." I said as I looked out over the dark ocean. I love how the water looks like black glass. The full moon looks beautiful in the sky and on the water. "I'm glade you like the view Piper." Edward said as he put his hand into mine.

After a hour on the sea we came to a island. "Welcome to Esme island." Edward said to me. I looked at him with shock. "Carlisle got it for Esme." he said as he pulled up to the dock. "Wow its so beautiful. Is this the place we are going to spin our honeymoon at?" I said breathlessly. "Yep." Edward said as we got off the boat. "Sweet." I said before Edward picked me up and zoomed threw the forest. We came out to a beautiful house. Edward pushed the door opened with his foot. Then we walked in and I kissed his neck. "Want to take a swim with me?" Edward asked me. "Yes just let go do some things." I said and Edward kissed me before he let me down. I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower to shave and get all the sweat off. Then wraping the towel around me I walked out and followed Edward's scent. I came out to a beach, I saw Edwards clothes on a rock. I took off my towel and put it on a tree branch. Then I walked to the water and put my foot in. The water is nice and warm. Then slowly I made my way to him. Edward didn't look at me till I got beside him. I put my hand into his and Edward looked at me.

We faced each other then Edward pulled me closer to him and we kissed softly at first. I could feel his cock getting hard and its turning me on. Then he pulled me up on him and I could feel his cock rubbing up against me kitty. The waves softly pushed me against his cock and then back. Over and over this was going on. Then Edward slowly pushed me up and then slide me on to his huge cock and I moaned. Then Edward kissed me harder and thrusted up into me. I pulled away and moaded loud. I put my face against his neck moaning as Edward went harder into me. I wrapped my legs around Edward's hips. I moaned into Edward's neck as his cock pushed deepering to me. I can feel his cock rubbing against my walls and hit my g-spot. When he hit that I threw my head back and screamed out with pleasure. "You ok?" Edward said with worry as he stopped making me growl cause I was close. "Yes Edward. You hit my g-spot." I said and he looked at me. I smiled at him. "A g-spot is spot that when hit by something good. It feels great and some of us will scream out with pleasure or moan." I said to him. "So I didn't hurt you?" Edward asked me. "You can't hurt me Edward. Can you hit my g-spot again mon amour?" I asked him. "I will try my love." Edward said as we started up again.

I opened my eyes and looked away from the sun. I saw Edward sleeping next to me. I smiled as I watched him sleep. Edward looks so cute when he is sleeping. Then I ran one of my fingers down his nose softly. Edward smiled as he opened his eyes. "Was I sleeping?" Edward asked me as he rolled on his back. I looked down at him and he is naked. He looks so sexy like that, with no clothes clothes on and laying there with his hands behind his head. Edward chuckle at my thoughts. Then I jumped on top of him and he watched me as I kissed his lips. Then his chest and I worked my way down. "What are you doing?" Edward asked me, I smirked up at him. "You see mon amour, I know you will like it." I said before I went back to kissing his skin. Edward moan softly as I licked his skin. When I reached his cock Edward look at me. I smirked at him before I licked his shaft. His body shuttered a little when I lick his shaft. Edward's cock got a little hard when I did that. I smirled again before I liked his cock again. The more I did that he harder he became. Then I sucked on the tip and that made Edward jerk a little. I looked up at him and he looked at me with shock. I smiled as I slid my mouth down on his cock. "Mmm." Edward said as he put his head back on the pillow. I sucked and licked his cock as I went up and down.

"Piper that feels so good. I never thought this would feel so good." Edward moaned softly. I stopped so I could speak. "Thanks mon amour. I thought you would like this." I said before I came back up. Edward watched me as I put my self over his cock then slowly pushed my self down on his cock. Edward's cool hands went to my hips as I start to rock my hips around. Edward moaned when I did that then I put my heands on his hard stomach, so I can push my self up and down on his cock. Since he did all the work yesterday. I started out slow and soft. Then I started to pick up speed and started to go harder. When I did this Edward thrusted up in to me making me scream with pleasure. I never had sex with a vampire and this is the best. Edward knows how to make me feel like this. Then Edward moved so fast that I hit the bed hard as Edward pin me to the bed. Then going vampire speed he rammed his cock into me. Making me scream with pleasure. Then I felt Edward push him self as deep as he can into me and let fell me up with his cool cum into me. I cam with him and Edward rolled over pulled me on top of him. I panted hard as I rested on top of my husband.

"What are we going to do today mon amour?" I asked Edward as he put his arms around me. "I was thinking about we go on a hike and maybe a swim?" Edward said to me softly. "That sounds great." I said before I kissed his lips. We made out for a while and Edward pulled away when my stomach growled. He chuckled at me. "Time to feed you my love." Edward said as he got up and put on his jeans. "I go make you some food." he said and I got up. Putting on one of Edwards shirts and a thong. I left the blue room and followed my nose to the smell of eggs and bacon. I stood in the door way watching my mon amour cook. He looked back at me with a smile. "You going to stand there all day Piper?" Edward asked me. I gigled as I walked over to him, kissed his cheek then sat down at the bar. "After you eat get ready we are going for our hike and swim." he said as he came back ofer with a huge plate of eggs and bacon. He sat next to me watching me eat. I blushed a little as I ate. "Why are you blushing for?" Edward asked me. "Your watching me but I don't mind." I said and he smiled at me. "Sorry Piper I love to watch you." he said to me. "Its ok mon amour. I love to watch you too." I said back to him.

It didn't take me long to eat. Then we went and got ready. I put on one of the bikini's Alice packed me. Then put shorts and tank top over them. "Ready?" Edward asked me. "Yep." I said before I threw my self at him giggling. Edward kissed me before taking me out side. I slid out of his arms and looked at my cells. "Hang on I need to call Jacob." I said and Edward nodded his head. I called Jacob. _**Hello?**_ Jacob said. "Hey Jacob calling to let you know I'm ok." I said to him softly. _**Piper! How are you? I miss you so much.**_ Jacob said threw the phone. I smiled. "I'm fine just about to go for a hike with Edward. I miss you to Jacob. What are you doing?" I asked him. _**About to go to the fight.**_ he said to me. "So its today? Be careful and make sure Bree and the others say home." I said to him. _**Don't worry Piper they are at the house and we will get the new borns. If you want I can call you when its over so you know every one is ok?**_ Jacob said. Edward looked at me and nodded his head. "Ok Jacob I be waiting for your call. I love you." I said to him. I can hear the joy and smile in his voice.

 _ **I love you too Piper go and have fun with Edward and enjoy your honeymoon.**_ Jacob said to me. "Ok Jake bye and be careful." I said before he hung up. "They will be ok Piper." Edward said as he pulled me in to his arms. "I know just wish we could be there to help them." I said to him. "Me to but they don't need us. They will be fine. Jacob will call tonight." Edward said to me. "Your right. Maybe at the end of the summer all of us can come back here and have fun." I said to him. "Yes I think every one would like that." Edward said and I turned around to kiss him. Edward kissed me back then pulled away and I growled. "Come on Piper lets go. I want to show you something." Edward said before pulling me with him. I giggled as we walked threw the forest. I love how the island looks. Edward walked into some sunlight and he didn't shine like he use to. "Edward?" I said and he turned around to look at me. "Yes?" Edward said. "Your not shinning in the sun." I said and he looked down at his skin. "Your right Piper, but I wonder why I'm not shinning." he said as I walked over to him. I looking into his green eyes. "Maybe its cause of my blood. If it can change a vampire's eyes maybe it can make your skin not shine as while." I said to him as I touched his skin. It still feels like normal vampire skin, so its not changing them.

"Must be Piper. This is so cool we can go out in the sun now." Edward said as we started to walk again. "Yea we can go out on date's durning the day if we want to." I said as I can hear falling water. "Yes we can we are almost there." Edward said as we climbed over some rocks. "Ok." I said as we walked on. I put my hand into Edwards and he smiled down at me. The wind blew my hair about Edward and me. "Sorry about that mon amour." I said as I pulled it back and tied it back. "Nohing to be sorry about Piper." Edward said as he put his hand into mine. I smile at him as I leaned on him. Then we came out of the tree's and I saw a huge waterfall. "Wow." I said before Edward threw me on his back and then zoomed up to the top of it. "Want to jump off it?" Edward asked me. I beamed at him. "I love to!" I said as I jump off his back. Then I took his hand and we ran and threw our selfs off the top of the waterfall. We landed in the water and it feels great. After sweating on the hike a nice dip is what I needed. Then I pushed Edward against a rock and kissed him. I'm really horny and I want Edward. "I want you too Piper." Edward said in a husky voice.

We had sex in the river for a few hours. Then we headed back to the house and the sun is going down. Edward took a bath with me and we made love again. Edward made me dinner after our bath and I waited for the call, but the hours went by and nothing. Then Edward called dad and it turned out that Jacob got hurt but is fine now. Beside him getting hurt everything went ok. The next time I see Leah I'm going to hit her for being so stupid. I put on some of the sexy night clothes Alice packed for me. Edward looked at me as I crawled into the bed with him. "You look so sexy Piper." Edward said in a husky voice. But his eyes are starting to turn black. "Thank you mon amour. But you need to feed soon." I said to him. "I know I go tomorrow to the main land to feed." Edward said and I didn't feel like being here alone. "Why not just feed off me mon amour?" I asked as I sat on his lap. "I can't do that Piper. I don't want to make you weak." Edward said to me. "Don't worry mon amour. I might have the body of a human but my blood is like a dragon. You don't have to drink a lot to fill up." I said to him. "Ok I guess it would be ok." Edward said before he feed off me.

 _ **Three months Later**_

Its been three months and we are about to leave. The cleaning grew didn't trust Edward with me. As we packed I got this sick feeling in my stomach. I ran to the bathroom and vomit. Edward is holding my hair back as I vomit. "Bon sang." I said as stopped. "Can you get my toothbrush mon amour?" I asked Edward. "Anything for you Piper." then he zoomed out to the room and came back with my toothbrush. I brushed my teeth. "You ok Piper?" Edward asked me. "Yes I feel better now." I said as I smiled at him. "If your not feeling good we can wait till you feel better to head home." Edward said with worry. "I be fine Edward. Lets go home." I said with a smile. "Ok Piper lets head home." Edward said then we headed home. The trip back I felt fine. "Its good to be home." I said as we drove up to the house. Then my stomach felt like knots are in them again. "Stop!" I said to Edward. He stopped the car and followed me into the house and to the bathroom. "What is going on?" I heard dad call as the family came to the bathroom as I vomit. "Piper hasn't been feeling good." Edward said as he rubbed my back with one hand and the other held my hair back.

"When did this start?" dad asked me as I finished vomit. "I felt sick last month but I didn't start vomiting till yesterday." I said as Edward left the room and came back with my toothbrush. "Thank you mon amour." I said before I started to brush my teeth. "I would like to do a test." dad said but Alice smiled. "I have a better test in mind." Alice said and I looked at her. "What do you mean?" I asked her. "Alice let Carlisle do the test." Edward said with a smile and he looked a little happy. "What did I mess?" I asked and Edward just smiled. "Don't worry Piper." Edward said and then dad took me to his office and started to do some test. He took some of my blood. Alice didn't look happy to being say no to. Bella is even here but she is with Fred. Bree and Diego are out hunting so they wont be back till later. I really want to see my daughter. "Edward come in here." dad called out. Then Edward came in. "I think you want to be here for this." dad said to Edward. "Ok Piper lay down and lift up your shirt." he said and I did not sure what is going on. I watch as he push something over to us. "This is going to be a little cold." he said before he put this cold stuff on my stomach. Then started to rub it in with this thing. "Ok what the screen." he said as he turned it on. Edward held my hand and we looked at it. Then I could heard a heart beat.

Then it hit me like a bag of rocks. "I'm pregnant!" I yelled a little. Edward kissed the top of my head. I should have known. Look at dad and mom. "Yes baby girl your going to have a baby." dad said with a smile. "We are going to be parents mon amour!" I said to Edward who nodded his head. "Yes we are Piper." Edward said with a smile but I can tell he is worried as while. "Don't worry mon amour. We have to wait and see if our baby is going to be like me or like you or like both of us. I wonder if our baby will be born in a egg or like a human." I said with a smile as the others came in. "Congrats you too!" Alice yelled at us. "We are so happy for you two!" the others said as they came over to us. "Thank you." Edward and I said at the same time. "We have something for you two." Esme said to us. "What is it?" I asked as dad cleaned the stuff off my stomach. "Follow us and you will see." Emmett said with a smile. Then we left the house and followed them. Then Alice came up behind me and covered my eyes. "Don't worry Piper." she said as Edward took my hand and I followed him. Then he stopped and Alice took her hands away. I saw a small cottage tucked into the trees. "What is this?" I said breathless cause this cottage is like magic. "This cottage has been falling apart for years and Esme always wanted to fix it up. She thought you two would like your own place." dad said with a smile.

"Thank you so much." I said as Alice gave me the key. Edward and I walked over to the door and unlocked it. "We added four more rooms. Yours and Edward's is room is at the back next to it is one of the room. You can use it for the baby. Then we put a room for Jacob and Bree." Esme said with a smile. "I love it." I said as we looked around. Esme beamed at me before she hugged me. "I'm so happy you like this cottage." she said. "We will live you two alone so you can get some rest. When you feel up to it come back to the house." dad said before they left. We looked at each other. "We are starting a family mon amour." I said before I kissed him. Edward put his hands on my stomach. "Yes we are. I hope our family gets bigger." Edward said and I knew what he meant by that. We are going to have more baby's and I cant wait.


	9. New Parents

_**Chapter 9: New Parents**_

 _ **3rd person pov**_

After the others left Edward took Piper to their room. Piper's mouth fell open when he turned on the light. "Wow." she said softly. "Esme thought we would like a little piece of her island here." Edward said before he put his arms around me. Then he kissed Pipers neck softly making her moan. Piper turned around to kiss Edward hard. Cause right now she is really horny. Edward smiled as he riped off Pipers clothes and she did the same with a giggle. Then Piper pushed Edward on their new bed before she jumped on top of him. Edward chuckled a little before he rolled her over. The other's beside's Bella who is in Fred's arms, can hear what Piper and Edward is doing. Bella didn't want nothing to do with Fred cause she was in love with Edward. But as she spent more time with him, Bella started to fall in love with Fred. They have a lot of things they both like. Now that Bella is with Fred she know's her feelings for Edward isn't like her feelings for Fred. Her feelings for Fred is true love and not puppy love like with Edward. Fred asked Bella to marry him and she said yes. Bella's father was confused when she brought Fred over to tell him that she is getting married to him. But as long as Bella is happy he was happy. They are going to have a wedding in a few days, cause they were waiting for Piper and Edward to come back.

Carlisle and the others will go with them so they can turn Bella. Alice seen it going to be ok. Piper and Edward are going to say here cause of Jacob. Beside with Piper being pregnant it isn't good for her to be traveling. Bree and Diego will be saying as while so they can look after Piper. Bree and Diego finally started to date. It took Alice a while to get them to tell each other how they really feel for each other. Rosalie is happy that her son is in love and she can't wait for their wedding. Bree and Diego are running back from their hunt when they heard Piper and Edward. "Mom and dad is home. I can't wait to see them." Bree said as she held Diego's hand. "Yea but we should let them have their fun. We can see them in the morning." Diego said softly to his mate before he kissed her lips. Bree smiled into their kiss, if she could still blush she would have been. They jumped over the river and went into the house with the others. Rosalie smiled at them as they sat down to watch tv. Alice smiled as she danced over to Fred and Bella. She gave Bella a plate of food then kissed the top of Fred's head. Fred smiled up at her and watch as his new mother dance over to her mate and his new father.

The next day's Piper and Edward went into their closet that Alice stocked up for them. "Wow Alice did all this?" Piper said as she looked at the wrapped clothes. "Yes that is Alice for you." Edward chuckled softly to his mate. Edward found him some jeans and a shirt. Piper sniffed around then found a nice tight black dress. Edward looked at Piper. "What you looking at mon amour?" Piper said with a smile at him. "I thougt you might want to wear jeans. Why a dress like that Piper?" Edward said with a smile. He love's what she picks to wear. Piper smiled at him before she walked over to him bare footed. "Will jean will be to tight and a dress will be better when I get bigger mon amour." Piper said as she made her hand go out and over her stomach showing him how big she might get. Edward kissed her lips before he spoke. "Ok Piper. But you might not get that big. But if you do you are still beautiful no matter what. Beside's that you look very sexy in that dress." Edward said before he pinched her ass. "Hey!" Piper playfully growled at him. Edward laughed before pulling her with him. They went to the house and Alice smiled at Piper that she is wearing the fancy clothes she got her.

"So Piper how was your night?" Emmett said to her with a chuckle. Piper smiled at him as she pulled Bree into her arms. "It was _fantastique_ Emmett. How was yours?" Piper said with a smirk to him. Emmett looked at his new sister-in-law or would it be his sister? Ether way she is family. "Your not fun Piper." Emmett pouted as he put his face into Rose's arm. Piper busted out laughting. "When it comes to that _kind_ of _thing_ I'm not shy. Before we left I heard you and Rose in the forest I thought two grizzle's was fighting for some fish." Piper said and Rose shook her head and looked away. Emmett looked at Pipe with shook and a smirk. "You are going to be fun, but not as fun as Bella." Emmett said as he looked at Bell who blushed a deep red color as she hid into Freds body. Piper looked at Bella and she too had a smirk on her face. "Oh really she is like that? This is going to be so much fun." Piper said in with a bit of a evil giggle. Carlisle looked at his daughter. "Piper." he said but she just smiled at him. "What? I'm not going to do anything." she said but in her mind she add. _**That is going to hurt her. Just make her blush a lot.**_ Piper thought and Edward had to look away trying not to laugh at her thoughts.

Bella blushed more at Piper's words. "So did you tell Bree yet?" Piper asked Carlisle. "No not yet we thought you should tell her." Carlisle said and Bree looked at Piper and Edward. "What is going on?" she asked a little confused. Edward can hear her thoughts and she thought they didn't want her anymore. "We got some good news." Edward started then Piper finished. "We are going to have a baby." she said and it took Bree a little while to understand what they said. "Wait mom your pregnant?" Bree said with a huge smile. Edward and Piper nodded their heads at her. "I'm going to have a baby sister or a baby brother." Bree said with a bigger smile. "Yes baby girl." Edward said and Bree hugged them both. "How far are you?" Bree asked Piper. "A little over three months right now." Piper said to her. "I wonder if the baby is going to be a girl or a boy?" Bree said and every one didn't think about that. "Me too Bree." Piper said with a smile as they sat back down. "Have you two thought up name's yet?" Bella asked softly. All of them looked over at her. "No not yet. But we will and we need to go shopping for the baby's room." Piper said to her. "Why not do it today Piper?" Edward said cause its a nice cloudy day and they can go to Seattle and get everything.

"That sounds great mon amour. Bree want to come with us?" Piper asked Bree. "I would love to mom." Bree said and they got up. "I just need to go get some shoes." Piper said but Alice was already dancing over to her with some black heels. "Thank you Alice." Piper said before she gave the pixie vampire a hug. "Your welcome Piper." Alice said and Diego looked a little sad. "Why don't you come with us Diego?" Edward said with a smile at the boy. Diego smiled at him. "Really I can come?" Diego said with a smile. "Yes you should come with us." Piper said as she put on her heels. "Ok lets get going." Edward said and the four of them went to Edward's Volvo and piled in. They talked about their honeymoon all the way there. "You think Esma would let us go there some day?" Bree asked cause the island sounds like a lot of fun. "Yes she would. Maybe after the baby is born we can go back." Piper said with a smile as the got into Seattle. They stopped at this really nice fancy baby place. Piper put her hand into Edwards and her other arm she put threw Bree's. Diego put his hand into Bree's hand. "Aww look at that honey. Those to must be sisters." said a woman to her husband. "They are so cute sweetheart." he said back as they walked into the store.

Edward and Piper looked at cribs while Bree and Diego looked at other baby stuff. "If you two find anything that you would thank the baby will like you can get it." Piper said as she saw this cute stuff wolf. Edward smiled at her as he looked at the rusky brown stuff wolf. "It looks a like Jacob." Edward said softly into her ear. "I know but you never know me and Jacob might have a kid or two to Edward. I think this would be nice." Piper said softly cause she wasn't sure if that would make Edward mad or not. Edward smiled at his wife. "I understand Piper. I think our baby will like it too." Edward said and Piper kissed him. So got some clothes and toy's cause Piper didn't like any of the cribs. After that they went to get some paint for the room. "What color should we get?" Edward said to Piper. "Why not purple? Cause it can be for a boy or a girl." Piper said to him. "That sounds great love. After this do you want to go and look for a crib that you like?" Edward asked Piper. "No mon amour. Lets head back home I can make the crib I want." Piper said with a smile. Edward looked at his mate with some shock.

"You can make it? You sure about that?" Edward said with worry. "Don't worry so much mon amour. I know what I'm doing and it wont take much time. Just need some wood, nails, rope, and paint." Piper said and Edward nodded. So by the time they got home it was late. The sat with the others for a while then went home. They put their stuff in the baby's room and then they heard a knock at the door. Edward knew who it was so he let Piper get it. When she opened the door she threw her self at Jacob. "Piper!" Jacob said with a huge smile before he kissed her. Then he pulled back and looked at Edward. "Its ok Jacob she is your mate too." Edward smiled as they walked into the small cottage. Jacob started to sniff Piper cause something is different about her scent. "Your pregnant." Jacob said in a sad voice. Piper nuzzled his neck. "Don't sad Jacob. One day you and me will have children." Piper said to Jacob who looked happier and kissed her. Piper smiled at him and put her hand on Edward's knee. "How are we going to tell our kids about having one mother and two fathers?" Jacob asked them. Piper really didn't think about that. "We tell them that both of you are my mate and we are one big happy family. Beside they might have two or more mates." Piper said and they looked at her.

"I wonder what its going to be like to be a parent." Jacob said as he put his head on Piper's shoulder. "I don't know Jacob. Taking Bree in is different from having your own. But Bree has been great and I love her so much. So this will be good to learn." Piper said in a tired voice. "Why don't you and Jacob go to bed and I go and hang with family." Edward said before he kissed Piper on the lips and left them. Jacob smiled before he picked her up and went to the room Esme made for him. Its a woodies room. "Wow I love the room." Jacob said before he sat her on the bed and took off her heels. When he did that he kissed her leg. Piper moaned a little and Jacob slid his warm hands up her legs, making her moan louder. Jacob never had sex before but he read book and watched porn to learn what he needed to do. Piper opened her legs to him and they got started.


	10. Green Eyes

_**Chapter 10: Green Eyes**_

 _ **3rd person pov**_

 __The next day Piper got up and noticed that Jacob is gone. So she got off the bed, picking up her clothes and went back to her's and Edward's room. Then she went to her closet to get some clothes. But then she looked down and saw that her stomach gotten bigger. Enstead of looking like she is three months pregnant it looks like she is nine month's. Piper put on a dress that would fit her then ran to the house. Every one looked at her and their mouths fell open when their eyes fell on her stomach. "What happened?" Carlisle said to her with shock and the first one to recover from his shock. "I don't know dad. I woke up like this." Piper said in a high voice. Piper is freaking out a little. Cause she don't what is going on with her. "Lets go and see what is going on." Carlisle said before they went see what is going with the baby. But they couldn't see anything. Cause her stomach is like a hard shell like what a vampires skin is made out of. Piper started to pace while she freaked out and worried at the same time. Edward can hear every thing that is going threw his mate's mind. "Piper you need to calm down. The stress isn't good for the baby." Edward said as he walked over to her. Piper looked up at him. "I know mon amour. But I'm so worried about our baby. What if something is wrong and. . .and. ." Piper couldn't finish what she was saying. Edward pulled her into his arms. "I know Piper but we can't think like that." Edward said with worry in his own voice.

Piper put her face into his chest and slowly started to calm down. "What are we going to do now?" she said softly to everyone. "We will keep you at the house and keep a eye on you and see what is going." Carlisle said to his daughter. Piper looked over at him with a smile. Edward helped Piper over to the couch and he put hand on Piper's hug stomach. Piper smiled as Edward rubbed her stomach. Then Edward stopped and looked around. "What's wrong mon amour?" Piper said with worry as she look at him. "I hear something but I can't point out where its coming from or understand what they are thinking." Edward said then he put his head closer to Piper's stomach. Piper watched as Edward's eyes grew wide. "What?" Piper said as Edward put his ear to her stomach and smile. "I can hear the baby's thoughts. I can't tell if the baby is a girl or a boy. They love you a lot and they love the sound of my voice." Edward said with a bigger smile. Then Piper could feel the baby kick and she giggle. "The baby kick." Piper said and Edward nodded as he felt them baby kick. "I can feel it too." Edward said before he kissed her stomach. "What are you going to name the baby?" Bree asked her parents. They smiled at her before Piper pulled her closer and put her hand on her stomach, so Bree can feel the baby kick. "We don't know Bree, we might wait till the baby is born." Edward said as he listened to Piper's thoughts.

So for the next few day's they watched as Piper got bigger and the baby's thoughts started to come clearer. The baby is really strong cause sometimes when the baby kicks, would crack some her ribs. But Piper healed just as fast as the baby cracks her bones. Piper wasn't in pain when the baby cracks her ribs. Piper cooed to her stomach as Edward rubbed her swollen feet. Piper purred a little as Edward rubbed her feet. "Thank you mon amour." Piper said with a weak smile. Just like a normal pregnant woman Piper has to pee a lot so she don't get much sleep at nights. The rest of them like's to sleep again. Jacob couldn't believe his eyes when he saw how big Piper gotten when he came back. Jacob went hunting for a deer. Cause Piper was in the mood for deer meat, but she wanted it raw. Now Jacob stay's around more helping her out as much as he can. Jacob and Edward are starting to like this idea for having each other around. Because one of them can watch Piper while the other one does something else for her. They know they the other one will do whatever it takes to make sure that Piper is taken care of. Jacob came back after cutting up the deer meat. "Thank you Jacob." Piper said when he handed her the plate and kissed his cheek. "Your welcome Pips." Jacob said before he started to rub her shoulders. Piper smiled at him before she started to eat. "Mmm." Piper moaned as she ate. Her boy's smiled softly as they looked at her. Bree and Diego walked into the room with Bella and Fred. Then Piper stopped cause she felt something wet between her legs.

Then all of the vampires and Piper cauld smell blood. "Carlisle!" Edward yelled as he came zooming into the room. "Pick her up and bring her to the room." Carlisle said as Edward did that. Jacob ran behind them and every one waited down stairs. "What's going on?" Jacob said as Edward took off her pants. There was blood and Piper was doing her breathing. "I don't know." both of the male vampires said to the young werewolf. Piper was the one that spoke. "I think its time." Piper said but the guy's heard this _**'I ink ts ime'.**_ "Sorry baby girl we didn't understand that." Carlisle said to her. Piper gritted her fangs before she spoke. "THE BABY IS COMING! ! ! !" she screamed bloody murder, making all three of them jump. Edward and Jacob started to freak out a little and Carlisle started to get stuff that they will need. "Boy you might want to hold her hand." Carlisle said and they bother held her hand. Piper squeezed their hands and both of them held in a ouch. "Ok baby girl just keep breathing and when I say push start pushing." Carlisle said to his daughter. Piper just nodded her head cause if she opened her mouth again she might scream. To Piper it felt like hours before Carlisle said start pushing. Piper started to push and it hurt like hell but she didn't stop. "Your doing great Piper. Keep pushing." Edward said to her. Piper nodded as she pushed again. "I can see the head. Your going great Piper keep pushing." Carlisle said as he got ready to catch his gradbaby. Piper kept on pushing and pushing. Then she felt the baby come out of her and start to cry. Carlisle took the baby to clean off the stuff. Piper laid back breathing hard. "You have a beautiful baby boy." Carlisle said before he came back and handed Piper her son.

Piper took her son into her arms and looked down at her beautiful son. He had his eyes closed, but he has her beautiful blonde hair. Then he opened his eyes and they are just like Edward's before he was turned into a vampire. He smiled up at them and he has a mouth full of teeth. "He is so beautiful Piper." Edward said as he put his hand on his son's head. Their son put his hand on Edward's finger and started to suck on it. Jacob smiled before he left the room. Piper sniffed her son and noticed something different about him. He has the scent of a vampire but deeper down in his blood she can smell dragon blood. "What was that Piper?" Edward said hearing her thoughts. "He has dragon blood in him and vamiper. Like me he might grow faster then a normal child." Piper said to him and Carlisle came over to them. "Lets move you two to another room." he said with a smile. Edward picked up Piper and their son and took them to his old room. "I need to get cleaned off." Piper said to Edward. "I will get Alice to help you." Edward said and Alice came to the room. Alice took Piper and Edward took their son. Alice helped Piper get cleaned up and dressed, then took her back to the room. Piper sat on the bed with her son in her arms and Edward holding them. "What are we going to name him?" Edward asked Piper. "I like Luka." Piper said and Edward looked at her with a smile. "I like it." Edward said softly. "Luka Edward Masen Cullen" Piper said and Edward smiled more at her. "You don't have to do that." Edward said to her. "I know but I want to. Cause you were the only one left in your family. When he gets older he can pick which name he wants." she said as Luka reached up and touched his mothers face.

When Luka touch her skin Piper could see something in her mind. "What is going on?" Piper said with a smile. She could see Edward's face poping up in her mind. "I don't know maybe he has a gift." Edward said with a smile on his lips as while. "Do you want to be a Cullen like me or a Masen like your daddy?" Piper said cooed to Luka who giggled and toucher her face again. Piper saw Edward's in her mind again. "I think he wants to be a Masen." Piper said to Edward. "I think so too." Edward said before he kissed Piper. Piper smiled into their kiss. "How long do you think it will take you to heal?" Edward asked his mate. "I'm healing now but it will take me a few hours or a day to heal." Piper said in tired voice. Luka yawned softly before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. "You should sleep Piper you where in laber for eight hours." Edward said and Piper looked at him with shock. Cause she didn't know it was eight hours. "Ok Edward can you take Luka to meet the rest of the family while I sleep?" Piper asked Edward and he took Luka and kissed her once more before Piper fell asleep.


	11. Moving

_**Chapter 11: Moving**_

 _ **3rd Person pov**_

Piper woke up sixteen hours later fully healed and rested. When her blue eye's opened she could hear every one and what they are doing. "She's up Luka give her a few minute'sand she be down." Edward cooed to his son. "Piper's up?" Jacob said with a smile on his face. Piper smiled as she got up and out of the bed. "How long was I out for?" Piper said as she saw the clothes Alice left out for her. "Sixteen hours Piper." Edward said while he played with his son. "Thank you mon amour." Piper said as she scooped up the clothes and walked into the bathroom. Piper took a quick shower and shaved before she came down is a black silk skirt that brushed the ground softly. Her top is silk as will but it came up above her navel. Then she put her long blonde hair into two pigtails before she came down. As soon as she came into the room Luka looked at her and touched Rose's face. Rose turned around and walked over to piper with a smile. Piper knew Rose wants a child really badly. "Rose? Emmett?" Piper said and every one looked at her. "Yes?" they both said at the same time. "If you two ever want to have a baby of your own. I be more then happy to carry your baby for you." she said and Rose looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" Rose asked her as she handded Piper Luka. "Since your body can't change for the baby. We can take your eggs and Emmett's sperm and I can have the baby for you." Piper said and Rose threw her self at Piper, but she made sure to not hurt Luka. "You would do that for us?" Rose said to Piper and Emmett looked at Edward. Who wouldn't mined at all. "Yes. I know how much you want your own child. If I can do that for my family then I will." Piper said as Rose pulled back with a smile and on the inside she is crying. Bree and the others looked at their mate's. They all smiled at each other. "When can we do it?" Rose asked. Piper closed her eyes. "Let's wait till Luka doesn't need to be breast fed anymore." Piper said. "Can he really be breast fed?" Bree asked her mother. Piper smiled at her daughter. "Yes. It will feel him up more." Piper said and every one is a little confused. Piper smiled as she looked at her son. "I bet your hungry little one." Piper said and Luka touched her face. Telling her that he is indeed hungry. And he told her what they tried to feed him So she sat down and started to breast feed him. Luka sucked on her breast and liked what came out a hole lot more then that nasty stuff hsi family tried to make him drink. Edward heard what his son was thanking and he chuckled, making Piper lookng over at him. "Luka like's your breast milk, more then the baby formula." Edward said with a smile and the rest of the family started to chuckle with Edward. Piper smiled as she held Luka as he fed.

Piper sung a old dragon song that her mother use to sing to her. Every one listend to Piper till Luka finished. Then Piper burt Luka as his mother blrew on his stomach. Edward watched his mate and child play. Luka laughed at his silly mother. Jacob watched Piped and Luka. He is a little sad that Luka isn't his but he and Edward talked. When Piper wants another child Jacob will take turn's on fathering Pipers and their kids. Luka looked over towards Jacob. Luka looked over towards Jacob. He know's Jacob is his mothers mate like his father. Luka touched Piper's face, showing her a sad Jacob. Piper looked over to her sad mate. Jacob turned around when he saw piper looking his way. She saw his sad face then looked at Edward. _**When I put Luka down for his nap. I'm going to take Jacob out for a while.**_ Piper thought to Edward, who smiled and nodded his head softly. It didn't take long for Luka to tired him self out, but they noticed that he is growing faster. Edward took Luka from Piper. Piper kissed Edward before she took Jacob's hand and puleld him with her. Jacob folled Piper into the forest not saying anything. Then she stopped and looked at Jacob. "How have you been Jake?" Piper asked him as she sat on a log. jacob sat with her before he spoke. "Ok." he said but Piper growled at him. "No your not Jacob please tell me what is wrong?" Piper said as she looked into his dark brown eyes. "I just wish I was the one that got you pregnant first." Jacob said feeling a little childish. Piper smiled softly at him before she kissed him. "Let me give Rose and Emmett them their baby, then we can try for one." Piper said softly. Jacob's eyes grew wide then he pounced on her, kissing her hard and Piper smiled into their kiss. "I love you Piper." Jacob said when he pulled away. Piper blushed a little as the wind blew some of her blonde hair into her face. "I love you too Jacob." she said as Jacob moved her hair out of her face and behind her ear. They made out and touched till the sun went down. Then Jacob walked Piper back to the house before he went to the pack meeting. Piper kissed Jacob on the lips softly before he took off. Watching his ass he ran Piper smiled before she walked into the main house. Edward zoomed over to her and gave her a kiss but pulled back fast. Piper looked at him then she sniffed her self. She smelt of Jacob and his wolf. "Oh sorry mon amour. I go take a shower." Piper said to him. "Ok Piper." Edward said with a smile. "How is Luka?" Piper asked Edward. "He is good growing a lot. He has a lot of fun with Bree, Jasper, Diego, Fred and Emmett. He wonder when you will be back." he said with a small smile. "Tell him I be back soon. I think I'm goingto take a bubble bath." she said as she smiled back at him. Edward nodded back to her. "If you want mon amour you can join me." Piper said before she went back to their cottage. As Piper walked to the bathroom, she started to take off her clothes. By the time she got to the bathroom she was naked. Putting her clothes in the hamper. Piper turned on the hot water and put her favorite bubble bath. Then she felt cool arm's slide around her waist and cool lip's brushed against her skin. Piper smiled before she turned around to look at Edward. Who has his shirt off, unlike Jacob Edward didn't have abe's like him. But Piper like's how each of them are different.

Piper helped Edward out of the rest of his clothes. When the tub was feld Edward got in then Piper follwed him. Edward put his arms around her as she relaxed into his cool body. "Who is watching Luka?" Piper asked as she closed her eye's. "Rose and Emmett." Edward said softly into her ear. "That's good. We should take Luka out for a family walk or something." Piper said wanted to teach her son about the world. "That sound's good. Maybe Jacob would like to come with us and tell Luka about his trib?" Edward said to his mate. Piper rolled over so she could looked at her mate. "I asked him when he come's over after his meeting." Piper said as she kissed his chest. Edward watched her as she made her way up to his lips. Edward kissed Piper back but he needed to stop cause if he keep's going then they would make love. He want's to do that but if he get's her pregnant again then Jacob will be mad and sad. Piper could tell Edward is not into it so she stop and laid their for a while before they got out. Edward carried Piper all the way to the house. Luka is sitting on the floor playing with Esme's best silver. When Piper walked into the room Luka giggled and waved his arms for his mother to pick him up. Carlisle noticed that Piper's scent is different. It's not cause of the bath but her whole scent has chanced. She didn't have that sickness smell on her. Edward looked at Carlisle cause he didn't noticed it. "Piper?" Carlisle called to his daughter. Piper looked over at him as Luka played with her blonde hair. "Yes dad?" she said and that make's Carlisle smile. "How have you been feeling? Have you been sick?" he asked her. Piper had to think about it. She hasn't been sick since before the honeymoon. "Not since before the honeymoon." she said. "I need to take some blood from you so I can check it." Carlisle said as he stood up. "Ok. Luka want to hold mommy's hand?" Piper said. Luka touched her face. He want's to hold her hand. Piper stood up with Luka and every one got up to and followed Carlilse got a needle and took some of Piper's blood. Every one's mouth fell open. Cause enstead of red blood, Piper's blood is gold, like the color of the sun or pure gold. "What is going on?" Bree said with worry. "A healthy dragon has golden blood, so there is nothing wrong with me." Piper said as she looked at Carlisle. "Let me check it to see if any of it is still in your blood." Carlisle said to his daughter before he checked her blood. As Carlisle looked at her blood and he saw nothing wrong with her gold blood. He didn't see the neon blue spot's that hung on to her blood. Carlisle looked at Piper with a smile. "I think you are fully healed Piper." Carlisle said and Piper felt so much better knowingthat she is fully healed and now she don't have to worry about dying again. "That is great to hear. Now I don't have to worry about having short time with you all." Piper said before she kissed Luka's cheek as a tear rooled down her own cheek. Edward wriped the tear rolled down her own cheek. Edward wriped the tear away. Jacob came in and they went down to see if he want's to go for a walk with them. "Yea I want to come." Jacob said, so it is Piper, Luka, Edward, Jacob, Bree, Diego, Alice and Jasper is all going to go on the walk. They felt the house and went into the forest. As they walked Piper would point out or stop to show Luka something then tell him about it and what it can do. "Wow Pips I didn't know you are so into this kind of stuff." Jacob said to her. Piper smiled at him. "I'm a dragon Jacob. The earth is something we care about. We know everything about every plant, rock and creature's." Piper said and they noticed she said creature's and not animal's. So they kept on going till lil Luka fell asleep and hey started to head home. "He is growing so fast." Jacob said as he looked at Luka. "Yet he is growing just as I did. The first two year's he is going to grow fast then it will slow down. Then he will stop growing and be like us." Piper said. Jacob nodded as they walked on.

 _ **2 Month's Later**_

Luka look's like he is two year's old and he started to talk but he rather show you what he want's. Since he is old enought he don't need to breast feed. Now he hunt's with his family. Carlisle took a few of Rose's eggs and Emmett's sperm is vampire the baby will grow as fast as Luka did. Till then they will watch Piper and make sure the baby will be fine. After that Rose kept hovering over Piper, even Emmett was hovering as while. Piper understood but she didn't really like it. Edward tried to talk to them but they wont listen. so they mostly stayed at their cottage. Jacob came over a lot to help out. Bree and Diego hung out with them. So Rose and Emmett wont freak out so much. Beside's Piper having Rose's and Emmett's baby, they are planing on changing Bella in a few week's or month's or even day's. Just not sure when and where. "Why not on Esme's island?" Edward said to his family. They looked at him. "We could do that but not a lot of animal's on the island." Carlisle said back to him. "I know of a island full of big game and its in my name." Piper said to them. They all looked at her with shock. "Really?" Jacob said with his mouth open with shock. Piper blushed a little. "Yeah and there is no one fro miles and miles." she said. "Is it a safe place?" Rose asked cause she want's to make sure her baby is going to be safe. "Yes Rose it's safe and there is a huge house on the island. But we should leave before I get to the point I can't travel." Piper said. "Ok let's start to pack and then we can go. Where is this island?" Carlisle said to Piper. "In Alaska." Piper said and they knew they can see the others while they are there. "Jacob you should talk with your pack and then start packing as will." Edward said. "Ok I be back tonight." he said before he left. Piper took Luka home so she can start to pack. Bella told her father she is going to school in Alaska and will come home in one year to see him. So every one packed when Jacob showed up with his own bag packed, the family locked up and the left Forks. Edward drove will Piper sat next to him. In the back seat is Jacob, Luka, Bree and Diego. Piper put in a mixed disk in. They all took turn's picking out a song to listen to. After a few hours of listening the same song's and the radio they started to play game's. They had to pull over every few hours to feed Luka and Bella. Luka want's blood but he has to wait till they get to the island. Luka is having fun with Jacob. Piper could see them in the review mirror. Edward smile at the thought's Piper is thinking. The trip is going to take tweenty hour's so Piper, Luka, Bella and Jacob would to get to her island. When the Cullen family pulled up to the huge house they work up every one. Piper growled as she opened her blue eye's, but smiled when she saw her old home. When they got out Jacob handed Luka to her. "Do you like your new home Luka?" Piper asked her son. Luka touched her face. Telling her he don't know yet, but he could get us to having a huge island to him self. Then they unpack and started to seatle into their new home. "What kind of animal's are on the island?" Emmett ask Piper who just walked into the huge living room. Wearing jean's and a tank stop while she is pulling her hair into a ponytail. Piper stopped and Looked over at him. "Deer, elk, carubo, small game and grizzle's." Piper said and Emmett smiled huge. "Sweet!" he said and the others looked at her. "Wow Piper I didn't know you had that many kind's of animal's here." Edward said to her. "Yea will when I was here I didn't really like to leave the island. So I got different animal's." Piper said as Luka stood up and walked over to her. Every one watched as Luka took off. Edward smiled as he followed Luka out side.

 _ **Hey sorry about how late this chapter took. I been working most of the day's and its all day. Then I found out that my aunt is dying and there is nothing they can do. So if don't put up a new chapter for a while its cause of that. I hope you like this chapter and show your love to this story. ^.^**_


	12. We Didn't See That One Coming

Chapter 12: We Didn't See That One Coming

 _ **Piper's pov**_

Its been a few weeks and we started to talk about change Bella. I been watching her and there is going on with Bella. She's been looking sick for a while. Ever since she got back from their honeymoon. "I think we should wait." I said and they looked at me. "Why?" Bella said to me. "Cause your not feeling good and that is something we should wait till you get better or at lest get it checked out." I said to her. Bella's face turned pale.

"Come with me Bella lets start on some tests." dad said to her. I nuzzled Luka who is fast asleep in my arms. Bella, Fred and dad left the room and headed for the med room. Jacob is in the kitchen fixing him self something to eat. Edward is watching me and Luka. Rose and Emmett was do the same. "Are you hungry Piper?" Rose asked me. "A little." I said to them. "We go and make you something to eat." Emmett said to me.

"Its ok Emmett you don't have to do that." I said but he shook his head at me. "Its ok Piper. We want to help you out as much as we can." Rose said to me. I blushed a little. "Ok Rose I wont stop you." I said and they zoomed out of the room. Luka jerked awake with a small growl. "Its ok baby." I said to Luka softly. Luka nodded before he nuzzled back into me.

"I think we should put Luka to bed early." Edward said softly to me. "Ok mon amour." I said to him before I handed Luka to him before getting up. As the day's went by I was getting bigger then before. Edward helped me up and we took Luka to his room. Once we said good-night to Luka we went back to the others.

Rose and Emmett gave my dinner and it was very good. Jacob and Edward started to rub my hurting feet and I was purring like a kitten. "You two spoil me to much." I purred to them. "We love you Pips and we will do what ever we can to make you feel better." Jacob said with a smile. "I love you two too." I said to my two wonderful mates. They smiled as I started to fall asleep. I don't remember when I fell asleep or how I got back to my bed.

Cause when I opened my eyes I was snuggling into Jacob's chest with his and Edward's arm's around me. I layed there as they slept on, but that didn't last to long cause I had to pee. So I moved away from them and got off the bed. I looked at them and they are still asleep. I smiled before I headed for the bathroom.

When I got back I busted out laughing cause the two of them are snuggling with each other. I saw them open their eyes and growled as they pulled away from each other. I was laughing more as I held on to the wall so I wouldn't fall. They looked at me as I laughed more.

"Its not really that funny Pips." Jacob said with a small growl in his voice. I giggled more as I started to back out of the room. "Where are you going?" Edward said to me but I shook my head as I left the room. I could hear them get up and follow me to the others. "What's so funny?" Emmett asked me. Once I stopped laughing I looked at him. "Its nothing Emmett. You had to be there to see it." I said as Jacob and Edward looked at me with worry. I wasn't going to tell them what I saw.

I sat down on the poofy couch. My feet are hurting and I can feel Rose and Emmett's baby start kicking. "Rose, Em come here fast!" I yelled and they zoomed over to me. "Whats wrong!" they both said with worry. I took their hands and placed them where the baby is kicking. I watched as Rose smiled and Emmett's eyes got wide. "I can feel the baby." is all he could say. "Thank you so much Piper." Rose said as she hugged me and I hugged her back. "Your welcome Rose." I said as she pulled away.

Bella came into the room with Fred behind her. She wasn't looking to good. "You ok Bella?" I asked as she sat down. "No I don't feel good." Bella said as she curled up next to Fred. I looked at dad and he shook his head. That means the test's aren't done yet and something about this rings a few bells but I can't put my finger on it.

Fred put his arms around Bella and looked at her with worry. I know Bella is pale but right now she is even paler then before. I know it seems bad but something deep down in side me is telling me everything will be fine. I wish I could let them know what I am feeling but I don't think they will believe me.

When the tests get back then we will know what is wrong with Bella. I looked at every one and they seemed to be worried for her as well. Then I started to hum a old dragon song mother use to sing to me. As I hummed every one started to relax some. Bella even got some of her normal paleness back.

Its been a few days and I'm in a nice hot bubble bath. My body has been hurting a lot lately and a hot bath helps me. I heard dad calling for every one to come to the living room. I sighed a little before I got out of the tub, tried off and then put on some clothes. Then I slowly made my way to the living room. Just in a few days I look like a whale now.

"That's not true Piper." Edward said softly as I walked into the room. I looked at him and shook my head. "What's going on?" Jacob asked us. "Nothing." I said as I sat next to Edward and Jacob. Luka walked over to me and I put in on Edward's lap cause my stomach is to huge for Luka to sit on.

Dad looked at us before he spoke. "The tests came back." he said slowly. We all held our breathes. "What did they say?" Edward said after no one said anything. Dad looked at Bella before he smiled a little. "Bella is pregnant." he said soflty and I smiled as I looked at Bella, who turned pale but she smiled. Fred looked happy but scared at the same time.

"Congrats you two." I said before Alice could say anything. Alice growled a little at me. Soon every one is smiling and telling them congrats and all that good stuff. Bella never thought she would be a mother. I know she will be a good mother and Fred will be a good father. I rubbed my stomach as I thought about if Bella and Fred are going to have a girl or a boy?

 _ **Hello my minions! I want to ask you what should Rosalies and Emmetts baby should be? Or should they have twins? If twins boy girl? Boy boy? or Girl girl? and the same with Bella's and Fred's baby as while? I hope to hear from you my Minions that I love so much.**_


End file.
